


Breakfast on Pluto

by Monroe_Happens



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, M/M, Other, Psychological Drama, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monroe_Happens/pseuds/Monroe_Happens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what Miles would be like if he was kidnapped and raised by Deadpool? If Steve Rogers was tricked into running for president? If Nathan's life was more like Quantum Leap and the His Dark Materials series? What the world be like if Deadpool was actually a bitter god kicked out of his kingdom and Marvel was his punishment?</p><p>Me either.<br/>All or none of these things occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miles Has His Forward

The first four and half years of Miles’s life was uneventful. Nothing actually had happened. There are no memories of note, images, sounds or smells, or strange interconnected unrelated moments that he can honestly recall.

That’s not to say that the first years of his life have been a void where the world just picks up when he is four. He remembers his biological parents (he has to refer to them as such because it’s the only way to separate that life from his current) and he has _some_ fondness.

Gun to his head though, he wouldn’t change what had happened. He wouldn’t want to. He is happy. Does he wonder how different things would have been?

Perhaps he would go to the same school as his biological father did and maybe grew up being best friends with the son of someone his parents had known.

Maybe he’d meet someone named Sally Lou and she’d be his best girl and they’d have a whirlwind romance and danced all over the town.

They’d settle down with 2.5 kids and he’d land some mid level tech job, because he loves computers and Lou Lou’s (that’s her favorite nickname dontcha know) father is the head of said company.

Perhaps, had things been different that would have been his life.

That’s not his life. That’s not even the current trajectory. Sure, he’s ten now, so all that Sally Lou stuff could still happen in a way, but he knows that he’s meant for something more.

The first day of his life was also the day he, Miles Morales died. This he can remember in almost perfect detail.

It was misty out and he was in the park with his then parents. They were arguing over something. Ice cream maybe. They were arguing and he felt sick and sad, because he knew it was his fault they were fighting in the first place.

They stopped paying attention to him.

“Hey.”

There wasn’t anything threatening or enticing about the Stranger. He was wearing loose dark jeans and a red hoodie. He was smiling at him, like he was in on some kind of joke.

The Stranger looked at his parents and then to Miles.

“Well, come along then.”

The Stranger turned and began to walk away. He clicked his tongue and half turned to Miles.

“Today, darling.” He whistled.

The Stranger was getting annoyed. Miles felt his stomach turn. This was not someone you annoyed. Even at his young age he could tell.

Miles did not argue and ran to his side. He did not even look back.

Yes. The moment Miles left with The Stranger, Miles Morales was no more.

He was taken to a warehouse. It looked half collapsed, set on fire and then took a pummeling from the Hulk. Miles looked at The Stranger, questioning.

“I know. It’s the _point_.”

Without a care, The Stranger entered the building and Miles stayed a few steps behind.

Inside was a whole ‘nother story. It was all kinds of swank. The inside looked like the type of place where those millionaires lived on Tuesdays. Ornately decorated, old and grand paintings and furniture. Lots of maroon, reds, velvet.

Miles wasn’t sure if he should be allowed. When he went into fancy places he was told to put his hands behind his back. He had done so, without thinking as soon as he saw the room.

“What? You live here now.” The Stranger shrugged and walked in further and jumped backwards on a very awkward looking chair.

Miles knew from the beginning that there was something off about his new guardian. Like, for instance, how one morning he came into what was supposed to the living room but was now an island paradise.

It included the whole shebang: two cabana boys, a very friendly touchy woman, so. much. sand. Also, hey. There was a freaking beach where the living room should be.

“Run along now, adult swim.” His guardian waved him off while he engaged in some of that adult activity.

Later, when Miles came back, the beach was gone and the original room was restored.

“I’m a Reality Shaper. Well, we’re called something else. The name is boring and totally stolen from us by that bigot Lovecraft, but point being--I can alter space.”

He said that like he was ordering a salad.

“Is that all you can do?” He asked.

“No. You’re young and have a small human brain. Go play with yarn.”

Miles soon came to learn that his guardian loved humans to the point of hatred. He played with them, befriended them, gave them gifts and then grew to such bitterness he would utterly destroy them.

Miles was an experiment. His guardian wanted to know if he could care for something as much as he cared about himself. Results are still pending.

He started to think of the Stranger/his Guardian as father/Dad when he was introduced to Blind Al, who was his babysitter.

His new Dad decided he probably should invest in one after The Incident.

The short of it-- bad men found their home. The glamour worked against them: the feebs thought it WAS an abandoned warehouse and wanted a new hideout. When they came across Miles playing with his toys in the middle of the room, well they could not have that.

Miles screamed something powerful and ran. He was grabbed, hit, squeezed in odd places.

“Daddy’s home.” A voice a sang.

They didn’t stand a chance and he wasted no effort to play. One by one, they went down.

Miles curled himself into a ball behind a chair.

“I can’t leave you alone for a minute, can’t I?”

Miles looked up. He jumped into his arms and held on tight.

They both changed after that. The Stranger/Guardian was now his father by all and any means, and Miles _mattered_.

“This is Al.” Al was blind and had a something something about her. She also was there against her will.

“I’m Miles.”  Miles held out his hand, he was very polite.

“She’s blind, dear.”

Al scoffed and reached for the hand.

“Good. Now play nice, kids. I’ll be home by midnight.”  

“Asshat.” Al muttered before using her cane to find a good place to sit. Miles sat across from her.

He’s never encountered a blind person before. In fact everything about his life was new.

“Don’t stare. I can feel your stare.”

“I’m sorry.”

Miles felt his cheeks turn red. He did not like being rude or impolite. It made him feel sick and weird.

“You seem like a good kid. I’m sorry.  If I didn’t think he’d find out, I’d call the police for you.”

Miles did not understand.

“Huh?"

“So you can be with your parents.”

There was such a sadness in her tone. Miles wanted to hug her.

“My parents.” He repeated. He forgot about them.

Blind Al did add an interesting element to his life. She was funny. She and his father would meander somewhere along friends, to enemies, to prisoner/captor.

She would prank him by replacing his weapons with toys and he would take away her cane, ban Miles from speaking to her and lock her in The Room.

Miles was not allowed to go into The Room or ask questions about The Room. Blind Al had to follow a certain set of rules.

One of the more painful punishments for Al was not being to interact with Miles. She loved the hell out of that kid. She was more akin to a nanny than anything. That awful man knew she loved him, so he took great pleasure in separating them.

Blind Al was the spark that led the house to feel like home, but it wasn’t until Nathan showed up, did he really feel like he was at home. That he had family.

Nathan brought with him a tranquility and peacefulness that was lacking.

Sure his Dad was still unbalanced much of the time, violent and cruel to others, but there were moments where he was relaxed, not baneful or filled with loathing. He laughed earnestly. He was _happy_. That made Miles happy.

Nathan was a godsend.

When he died it was the end of the world. Literally.

But that’s not the point and that’s for another time.

Miles saved the day, because he’s the hero sometimes.

Anyway. He's not four anymore.

Six years.

He’s been living this beautiful weird life with his Dad, Nathan. Blind Al, and his sisters for six glorious years.

Which takes us to the present.

Miles developed the Spider Gene. He has those spider powers. He's an off-shoot of a mutant, but not accepted by other mutants, because it wasn’t an X gene, but something else. It was a strange area among the community and science.

The Avengers have this program you see. If you or your child should develop spider powers you were allowed to enroll in this special program, not unlike Xavier’s School. You would attend school at the Avenger Tower and have a shot at becoming an Avenger in the future.

The first Spider-Man developed the program. Miles idolized him, but it was complicated. Miles didn’t tell Nathan that Spidey was his hero because Spidey was one of his Dad’s favorite pets.

Miles loved Nathan too much to hurt him.

That wasn’t important right now either.

Nathan and Miles were at the Avenger Tower sitting with freaking Jessica Drew discussing Miles’s enrollment.

Miles waited for this day. This would make his short life if he was accepted. Able to be mentored by his secret hero.

“Miles, why don’t you go play with Billy.”

Billy smiled and motion for the youngster to follow him.

“Want to see a magic trick?” He asked as they left the room. Billy shut the door behind them.

Jessica took in a deep breath before exhaling.

“This is difficult.” Jessica did not look at Nathan.

“You’re going to say no.” He was not angry.

“Miles is remarkable. What he can do with so little training? His powers are unique as well. Like no other student.”

“And yet?”

“If it was just _you_ , Nate. If you were his _sole_ parent then yes. We would have him.” Jessica struggled with her words. She did not appear to agree with the decision.

“But because of Wade--”

“You were--you don’t know and cannot begin to understand the _hell_ he unleashed.” Jessica has not fully recovered from her torture. She still has nightmares and wakes up in cold sweat.

“Being dead does have its disadvantages. How is Tony these days?” Nathan has not fully forgiven Ironman for “accidentally” killing him. Yes. Nate held grudges sometimes.

“I’m not saying Tony is blameless. But he did not go on a murder--no--massacre. That’s what it was. Not only that, but he toyed with us. Tortured my friends, my team, myself.”

“He reset the world. Everyone is back to life.” Nathan hated having this conversation.

“He loved every minute of it. What’s stopping him from doing it again and again?” Jessica hated having to re-live the events at night.

“Me.”

“And if you die, like before?”

“Keep Tony away from toys he doesn't understand.”

“Nate.” Jessica was tired of this conversation too.

“This is about a boy with powers he doesn’t fully understand  and wanting to use them to help people. To save and protect.” Nathan reminded her gently.

“I know.” Jessica hated herself right now.

“He’s a good kid.”

“I’m sure.”

“Does Steve know you’re putting your grudge before a little boy’s future?”

“Tony and Peter both agree that Miles is better suited elsewhere.”

“Peter.” That’s all Nathan needed.

“Nate, this has nothing to do with--”

Nathan did not hear her. He was already out of the room.

“Miles.”  He nodded at him, but did not stop moving. Miles caught up.

“So, when do I move in?” Miles could not keep the happy from his voice and smile.

“Let’s go to Disneyland.”

“Really?!”

They did.

Here's the skinny on Nathan-- he does not invest much or any trust really, into others. Miles is the only one who knows about his teleport device. Nathan can trust children. Adults? No. Not so much. Children, you see, still have that innocence within them. Nathan has been counting the days down until Miles loses his. So far, he's pleased to note that Miles is immune to the universe. This one at least.

So Miles being the only person in this universe he trusts (and Miles knows that Nathan is from so many other places and has kept that to himself) he used his device and took them to _a_ Disneyland _._

In Tokyo.

After riding Miles’s favorite ride for the umpteenth time, they took a food break. Nate was quiet for much of the time.

“I’m not going am I?” Miles broke the silence.

“Hm?”

“Your face. It’s sad. Either you’re leaving or I’m not going to the Avenger Program.” Miles played his food without enthusiasm.

“Leaving?” Nate frowned.

“I heard you last night. You were loud and angry.” Miles tried to avoid eye contact.

Many kids in his class had divorced parents. While his parents were only married in the figurative sense, they still were a couple that lived together and were well, together.

Nathan’s turn to avoid eye contact. Damn sound shields failing! Last night was one of the more kinkier moments. Wade was. .. .  not boring to say the least.

Miles heard them?

Not good.

“You heard that?” Nathan asked quietly.

“Yeah.”

“We. We weren’t fighting.”

“Oh. But you sounded angry?”

“It was a game.”

“ A sex game?”

If Nathan was drinking or eating, he would have done a spit take. As it happens, he just choked on air.

“I’m not stupid. I know you have sex.” Miles was almost insulted.

“I usually put up sound shields.” Nathan said lamely.

“Not last night.”

“I’m sorry. You should not have heard that.”

“You can make it up to me by buying me an ice cream shop.”

“Or I could reinforce the shields.”

“And buy me an ice cream shop.”

“Finish your food.” Nate threw a french fry at Miles.

“Why don’t they want me?”

Nathan hesitated. _Because your wonderful father decided to torture and murder everyone because he was bored after I died? That your hero doesn’t want to train his boyfriend’s son?_

Nope.

“Because you’re too young. They want to wait and when your powers develop further, you can join.”

“Oh. How long do I have to wait?”

“A year.”

“A year?”

“That’s it.”

“Oh. That’s not bad.”

“No. It’s not.”

After they returned home Nathan left again for a new destination  X Mansion.

Nathan bites back his pride and strode through to his target. He was met with static as expected.

People just did not forgive you for being in a relationship with a psycho who could end the world at any given moment and has at least once.

”Nathan.”

“Scott.”

Both men stared at each other. Nathan sat down. Scott followed suit.

“What do you want, son.”

“Miles is a type of mutant.”

“I know.”

“He needs training.”

“I agree.”

“With people who would understand and nurture him and help him respect his abilities.”

“Nathan.”

He was fighting the words.

“The Avengers turned him away.”

“Deadpool.”

“Deadpool.”  Nathan confirmed.

“They really turned him away?”

Nathan nodded.

Scott sat back in his chair and considered this. Miles had powers that needed to be controlled. Contained. Understood. Miles was a good kid. Hell, he was technically his grandson at this point.

He hated to say no to family.

“Nathan.” Scott wasn't sure how to end that sentence.

“He needs training and an environment that will respect and nurture him.”

Nathan was desperate. Why else would he come here. He really wanted this.

“The Avengers absolutely refuse?”

“Confirm it with Peter and Tony.”

“Oh. Shit.”

Scott had an increasing distaste for Tony. He still half liked Spider-Man. Mostly liked him when he was quiet.

“You haven’t discussed this with _him_ have you?”

“No.”

Scott smiled.

“You are really are my son.”

“That’s what they tell me.”

“You haven’t officially--legally adopted Miles. I need _him_ to actually proceed. If you were legally married, hell, I could set it up now.”

“I know.”

"Don't suppose you know the mother?"

"No."

Nathan did not. Miles and Wade never talked about his mother and Nathan did not ask. Some things are best left alone and he figured they'd bring her up when the time was right if they did. As it happens, Nathan did not know Miles's true history.

“I’ll be here.”

“Thank you. You have no idea.”

When Nathan arrived back home he tried to relax and formulate a plan. He was the man with the plan. He didn’t go into any situation without one.

“Papa.”

Miles looked scared. Miles was not usually scared. Nathan frowned.

“What is it?”

That’s when he noticed the police detective. This was not good. _What the hell was happening?_

“I need you to step away from the boy.” The detective held up his badge and the officer next to him approached Nathan, handcuffs out. He began to read out his rights. The world was spinning.

He did not understand.

“What’s happening?” Miles stood in front of Nathan, trying to protect him.

“Miles, it’s okay.”

“Don’t you dare talk to him!”

“Miss, I told you to--”

“That’s my son! _My_ son!”

_Her son? The police?_

Nathan did not understand and his mouth became very dry.

Miles back away. He tried to hold onto Nathan, but he was handcuffed and taken away.

“You could have done this in private.” Nathan hissed.

“Shut up.” He pushed forward.

The strange hysteric woman wrapped her arms around Miles.

Nathan’s final thoughts-- _Wade, you have some explaining to do._

Miles-- _You’d promised you’d stay!_


	2. Stay

I don't condone kidnapping or agree that's ever right--but these characters are not normal people by means. So they not would react or respond by appropriate status quo and what society says is proper.

* * *

 

 _Something was up. There were cookies. Al did not bake. That wasn’t part of her make and she was too bitter and blind to dance around the kitchen_ **_to_ ** _bake. Miles, though, wanted them. She slapped his hand. Blind or not, she had great instincts and just seemed to_ **_know_ ** _things._

_“Those are not Miles Cookies.” She said. She pushed the plate away. He pouted._

_“Don’t pout.” She chided. She handed him a cookie from a different batch. Miles gleefully took it and stuffed his face._

_“Manners much?” She smacked the back of his head. He spit out some crumbs. She grumbled._

_“Who are the cookies for?” Did Al have friends? That wasn't allowed. He didn’t want her to get into trouble._

_“Nevermind that. Don’t you have homework and a college to pick?”_

_“I’m seven.” He blinked. Al knew he was too young for this college stuff. Miles’s teacher said he was advanced, but he wasn’t_ **_that_ ** _advanced._

_“Never too early.”_

_“I want to be an Avenger.” He closed his eyes and entered his fantasy--fighting alongside Captain America and his hero of all heroes, Spidey._

_“Um. Hello!? Is anyone, is anyone here? I’m supposed to be looking for--” Miles did not know that voice. This was not good. Al invited someone over? Or had they been discovered? People weren’t supposed to come here._

_“I’m over here! Keep your voice down! I’m blind, not deaf. Idiot.”_

_“Al, you’re not supposed to have visitors.” Miles began to panic._

_“It’s fine as long as you keep quiet and the siren here lowers his voice.” Blind Al pushed Miles from the table._

_“Al, you’ll get punished!”_

_“Are you going to tell on me?”_

_“No, but--”_

_“Go upstairs and finish your homework. I’ll be fine. I promise.” She gave him a another push and he started out of the room. He gave her a quick glance before leaving for his room._

_“Was that him? The boy. Miles Morales? He’s been missing for how long now, three years?”_

_“You don’t even know? What kind of investigator are you?”_

_“Lady, I just started looking into this.”_

_Miles stayed hidden behind the door and listened. He was curious, could he be blamed? Al having guests? He had to make sure she was going to be okay. He could make it so she wouldn’t be_ **_too_ ** _punished._

_“There's not too much in the papers. Probably because he’s not white.”_

_‘Racist.”_

_“This is life. Missing kid? People care. Missing kid not white from middle America? That’s just Tuesday.”_

_“There has to be_ **_something_ ** _.”_

_“I didn’t say there wasn’t anything. I found filed missing reports, a few newspaper articles, but the interest wanes quickly.”_

_“But it’s him right?"_

_“Yeah. I mean, he’s older, but he looks like him.”_

_“Did you contact his parents?”_

_“No. I wanted to be sure first. Where’s the kid. I’d like to ask him some questions.”_

_Miles froze. Al wanted Miles to go back to his birth parents? Didn’t she like him anymore? He felt his heart breaking._

_He wanted to cry. He wanted to die. Why did Al want to send him away?_

_The man, whose name Miles didn’t know seemed to be looking through some papers. He was distracted, but it didn’t really matter, he didn’t see it coming._

_The blade slid into his stomach like a hot knife into butter. Then off came his head. Blind Al stopped breathing. She knew it was a risk, but she had to take it. She regretted nothing, though, maybe she could lock doors or have clandestine meetings end faster._

_“Lucy, you have s’plaining to do.”_

_Miles ran upstairs. Blind Al betrayed him, screw her_

 

Nathan did not care for his current predicament. He could use his abilities to escape. He could best most of these people despite age in a physical altercation. He chose not to for a few reasons. He needed to think. It was safer where he was then out there, should someone find out about a certain meeting about a certain child’s future.

Yes.

Nathan could escape.

It just was a question of timing and other factors. 

He felt sick. He just assumed, and why would he not assume?

 

“ _You had no idea he was being held captive?”_

_“He appeared to be in a nurturing and loving environment. He went to school, attended after school events and sports. He even went to sleepovers. So no, it did not match up to prisoner and warden/captor relationship.“_

_The cop looked like he wanted to believe him._

_“Did he hurt him? Was there ever a time that something did not seem right?”_

_Nathan consider his answer carefully. Wade was not a normal person. Nothing about him was usual. He couldn’t use those sort of qualifiers to describe any of his behavior, because it wouldn’t be fair._

_“I believed that they were father and son. I honestly had no idea he wasn't.”_

_“If you knew. If you had suspected, would you have done something?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“You were not involved in the abduction?”_

_“I’ve only known him for five years. He was taken before I knew him.”_

_“His mother believes you were involved.”_

_“I wasn’t.”_

_The cop nodded and Nathan was escorted back to his cell._

Nathan considered his options. He knew a lawyer, but she was insane. She was the Tammy II to his Ron Swanson. He shuddered. He would use her as a plan Z.

“I don’t need to see to know you idiots nabbed the wrong man.” Blind Al stormed through and stopped at Nathan’s cell.

“Nathan.”

“Alfred.”

She lowered her head.

“Do you know anything about this?” He wasn’t angry. His universe just had exploded. Come undone. Blind Al, should she be the one who orchestrated this, was right.

“It’s just wrong, you know? Miles may think he is happy, but is he? Is this right?”

She was trying to convince herself it seemed.

“I don’t disagree with you.”

“Then why do I feel like a villain?”

“You’re not.”

“That kid hates me now.”

“He--it’s confusing for him. He’s mixed up.” Nathan said gently.

“I didn’t mean for you to get arrested.” Al said quietly.

“I didn’t mean to get involved with someone who kidnaps children.”

“Life’s a dick.”

Both laughed bitterly.

Meanwhile, Miles was in the same station being held by a woman he hasn’t known since he was four. He felt alien in her arms. He didn’t _know_ her. She squeezed him, caressed him, told him she loved and missed him. That it was going to be okay.

There was no problem, so why would she need to say that? He wanted to push her away, but she seemed to need this, so he remained unmoved. He did nothing and said nothing.

The day made no sense. He remembers the Avengers. He remembers having a good day with Nathan. He remembered coming home and Nathan leaving. Nathan came home and then.

He needed Nathan to tell him it was going to be okay.

To make it okay.

_I wish Dad was here._

The door burst open. The hinges screamed, but it was enough of holding back to keep the door from flying into the next three buildings.

As far as entrances go, Deadpool gave this a 2. Note: explosions next time.

_I wish I had a puppy._

Miles crossed his fingers.

Nothing.

Darn universe.

“Um.”

“Blood test.” He said simply.

Miles was squeezed and pressed against his mother with such a force, he’s amazed he can still breathe.

“She _thinks_ that’s her son. So, blood test. DNA. Whatever.” He leaned against the wall and casually cleaned the dirt off his gloved fingertips.

“You--”

“If it’s her kid, you can arrest me or at least **try**.”

“You cannot be serious.”

“I would think if this was what would let me take my kid home, I would have no objections.”

Miles wanted to run towards him, but he still could not move.

“Open a vein.”

“Fine!”

The results would take some time. There was a lot of arguing on where Miles should stay while this was handled.

“Can I stay with Nathan?” Miles really wanted him.

“I’m still not sure about his story.” The officer said. The Mother was not having that.

“Not likely.” Deadpool didn’t seem to take this seriously. He just let it all roll off his shoulders.

No one can agree where he should stay. Miles ends up hiding in the station’s evidence locker until the results come in.

 

Meanwhile, In The Holding Cells.

Nathan and Bland Al could have been great friends. In fact, he wishes they had been close sooner. She had wit and grit  He respected that and Nathan had that soothing way.

“You did not.” Nathan couldn’t keep the laughter from his voice.

“Damned right I did. I went to this joke shop and, when he was off with you or that Spider-Pet of his, I replaced all of his weapons."

“With toys.”

“Yup.”

“What’d he do when he discovered this?”

“I took away her television privileges and put her in Basement Timeout for a few days.”

Nathan decided against pointing out that Al was blind and that television banning was a ludicrous punishment. However, he knew what the rest of that meant and fought back words and just frowned.

Deadpool approached Blind Al, who was now a statue. He reached out, caressed her face before he pinched her cheek and shook her head.

“Who’s going to get punished? You are, yes, you are!” He sang sounding quite jovial. Al said nothing and fought back emotion. He leaned in close and whispered into her ear,

“You can run, but I will find you.”

She merely nods.

“I’ll see you at home.”

He pats her cheek.

“Good girl.”

With her head low and fighting back the terror of what thoughts that are sure to fill her mind, Al went back to her prison.

Which left Nathan and Deadpool alone.

“So,” he whistles,” I guess you have some questions.” He approached the cell. Nathan wasn’t sure if he even wanted to talk to him right now.

“Miles.” Nathan said slowly.

“Miles.” He repeated mimicking Nathan.

“Not your child.”

“Not at first, but he is now.”

“You abducted him.”

Deadpool punched the wall next to the cell. His fist went through and Nathan stepped back from surprise at the outburst.

“No. _I did not abduct him_. There was no van or empty promises of candy. I did _not_ force him to do anything.”

He was upset. Nathan knew that bad things happened when Deadpool was upset. The air was growing hot and heavy. Subtle, but he could still see, that things were now vibrating and starting to levitate.

“Truth.” Nathan approached him as much as he could through the bars and door.

“Truth.”

“Why.”

“Why?”

Nathan nodded.

“Because,” he never really thought of _why_ ,” he was there. Because I was bored and thought it would be fun to have a stray around. Because, all human children cry and slobber all over themselves and are inherently selfish, but when his caretakers were fighting over something insignificant _he,_ was the one playing ref and he just wants to make everyone around him happy.”

“You saw all of that from a glance?”

“I have fucking awesome vision.”

“He interested you.”

“Well, done.”

“You really care about him.”

“Thanks, I know I’m fucking heartless.”

Vibrations were growing stronger. The world around them was shaking. Nathan had to stop this.

“I know you’re not. I’m just trying to understand all of this.”

“I adopted him without the red tape and bullshit. Do you know how long it took them to even notice he was missing? That I had him? I kept tabs on them and if they were such good parents, this conversation,” he motions between them,” would not be happening.”

“You kept up with his parents?”

“ _They are not his parents.”_ He hissed.

The lights in the building started to blink. Nathan sucked in air and exhaled deeply. He had to calm him down.

“You kept up with his . .  former caretakers?” He tried to choose his words carefully.

“Selfish fucking people.”

“I see.”

“They went home.”

“What?”

“They went home. That’s when they noticed.”

“Oh.”

“Those are the people you want to raise him?”

“No.” He said flatly.

“So, am I a fucking monster?”

“I’d never think that.”

“Never?”

“Never.”

“They said I set the world on fire. Don’t bother you?” He cocked his head to the side.

“Everyone is entitled to a bad day.”

“I kill people for money and fun.”

“I was War once.”

“I killed the Marvel Universe.”

“Who hasn't?”

“You.”

“ **I’m** Jesus.”

“Fuck off.”

The lights stopped blinking. The air wasn’t so oppressive and weighty. Nathan allowed himself to relax some.

Deadpool reached in the bars suddenly, grabbed onto the fabric of his shirt and pulled Nathan, hard, into the bars.

“Moving on to the next point. Why, my darling Priscilla, were you at the X Mansion?”

Ah.

That.

“This something we can discuss after the Miles situation is resolved?”

He was released.

“Miles is sleeping in a storage room and he doesn’t have Mr. Gordo.”

He blew a kiss and then turned around and half strolled half danced away.

It was three days before it was all processed properly.  According to the results of the DNA tests Miles was without a doubt . .  Deadpool’s flesh and blood kin.

This led to confusion and hysterics and angry police detectives. Blind Al was not convinced, she knew Wade too well.

“Internet kidnapping.” He said nonchalantly. He petted Miles before he gently but firmly pushed Miles away from him.

“Internet kidnapping?” The detective asked.

“It’s a _thing_. She found his picture on some social account of mine. She became obsessed. Clearly to the point of involving you. She’s delusional. She was stalking us. I tried to handle it discreetly.”

“I am not--”

“I feel so foolish.” The detective rubbed pulled at face.

“Are we done here? Uniforms make me giddy and the kid’s present, so.”

When they were at home, Miles had to know, so he asked.

“How did you manipulate their blood test?”

“I didn’t.”

“But it said--”

“I changed your physiology--your genetic make. You _are_ my offspring now.”

Miles wasn’t sure if this should terrify him or--no he was kinda scared. But it was also awesome.

“You can do that?”

“Listen when people answer your questions or don’t ask them.”

“So, I’m like Hope and Ellie? We’re related now?”

“Yes.”  Deadpool was growing irritated and tried to find entertainment. He turned the TV on and sunk back into the sofa cushion.

“Is Nat--”

“No.”

“But--

“Because, now shut up.”

He turned the volume up. Miles frowned and closed his mouth. He kept further questions on the matter to himself.

The last few days have been weird. He couldn’t play with Blind Al because she was still being punished. Nathan’s job kept him at work and Nathan hated his job so Miles didn’t understand why he didn’t find another one.

“Fuck. Me.”

Deadpool leaned in closer to the TV.

Miles looked at his Dad and then to the TV screen. Steve Rogers A.K.A Captain America was on TV. But under the scrolling ticker tape of texts and the caption under his name

“ _Captain America announces his candidacy for presidency."_

“I don’t know if I should laugh or cry.”

“Why does he look so sad? Isn’t being president good?”

“He’s running. He’s not elected yet. And he does look sad.”

After a second, he started laughing. Hysterics. He fell off of the sofa. Full body laughter. If he wasn’t him, he would have suffocated from the lack of oxygen.

“What’s the joke, Dad?”

 

\--

“You’re a bastard.” Steve Rogers resisted the urge to punch the smug look off of his friend’s face.

“You wound me.” Tony placed his hand over his heart.

“I’m about to.” Steve snapped.

“I don’t see the problem.”

“You manipulated me! I had no idea that you were using me for this!” Steve points to the campaign memorabilia of his camp.

“You’d make a great president.”

“I don’t want to be president!”

“Which is why you couldn’t know you were running.”

“This cannot be happening.”

Steve rubbed his temples and began to pace. Several avengers had assembled and were cheering.

“Rogers, you got my vote! And not because you’re my boss!”

“You’d make a great president, Steve.”

Steve glared. They retreated quickly. Steve did not like this. He frowned. He didn’t want to be that person.

“I’m sorry!” He called after them.

“Steve, when you’re ready to start taking things seriously.”

Steve did not want to hear.

“I need an hour. I can’t be here right now.”

Steve went to his favorite dive bar, which wasn’t much a dive bar so much as a decent place to meet people and drink.

He spotted someone he knew and settled next to them at the bar. He ordered his drink and addressed his acquaintance.

“Summers.”

“Mr. President.”

Steve winced. Of course he knew. Guy knew everything. Mr. I-am-from-the-future.

“Had to.” Nathan half smiled and played with his glass. Steve glared at the counter space in front of him.

“Hear your life got a little crazy. Crazier than usual I suppose. I mean, considering.”

“Yeah.”

Nathan finished his drink and ordered another.

“Bad day?”

“Something like that.”

Silence.

“The Avengers rejected Miles.” Nathan tried to sound casual.

“No. I put his application through. I was surprised he hadn’t attended any of the pre-registration--”

“Tony and Peter rejected him.”

“And I outrank them. Miles is in.”

Nathan nodded. He finished his drink and ordered another one.

“I know we’re not close, but what’s up? What’s encouraged this drink for drink?”

“Life. Work. Hate work. I have this elaborate fantasy where I get into this horrific traffic accident and I’m paralyzed and can no longer work. They have to use the jaws of life to get me out of the wreckage, but it’s already on fire and the damage is done.”

“You should consider a career change.”

“I never thought working for a charity would be so soul sucking. I don’t feel like a complete person anymore.”

“You need to quit.”

“And do what? I’m here for a reason. I just haven’t figured it out beyond, it has to do with that charity. I can go once I resolve--for now I have to stay.”

“At the job that is killing you? Nate, when you start having fantasies where you are so badly injured you cannot go to your job, that’s when you need to seriously reevaluate your career choices.”

“It’s a little complicated.”

“You hate your job. Your job is messing with your happiness and mental health. Leave job. Not complicated.”

“When my task is done, I will.”

“You know. You’re good with complicated relationships and demanding people.”

“I don’t like where this is going."

“This president thing. I could use you.”

“Thanks.”

“I mean, I need an advisor.”

“I’m not much into the political machine.”

“No. But you can help me handle people. The politicians and their--you could be like my relations and media person.”

“Those might be the same person. Don’t know.”

“Me either.”

“Captain America is asking you to be on his campaign team.”

“Let me think about it.”

By the time Nathan stumbled home, it was late. Blind Al managed to fall asleep despite the terror, Miles actually stayed in his room and the little ones were soundly happy with Sandman. Meaning sleeping, not with the Sandman. He was busy.

Nathan fumbled for the door handle and then tried to navigate in the dark towards the bed so he could pass out forever.

Life had other plans.

He was pulled towards his intended location for that much. He was flipped onto his back onto the mattress.

And straddled so he could not move. This was not good at all.

“So,” that beautiful threatening Demi Moore voice,” the X Mansion?”

“The Avengers had rejected Miles from the Spider Program. I went to Scott and asked if Miles could join the school. You just have to fill out paperwork.”

The silence was what made Nathan nervous. He tried to move, but couldn’t. Wade was exhibiting bit more of his strength than usual.

_Damn gods._

“I heard that.”

“Sorry.”

“You went to Scott without consulting me?”

“Yes.”

“To the X Mansion.”

“Yes”

“Where everyone of your kind lives.”

“Not everyone--”

Nathan hissed in pain.

“Where your people all live under one roof. The same people who love and adore you.”

“Yes.”

He knew where this was going.

“The same people who think I’m Purple Manning you.”

There it is.

The X-Men were convinced of this. Their theory is that he (Deadpool) gave Purple Man his abilities and was using that special “manipulation” on Nate.

Deadpool **hated** the X-Men.

“They actively try to take _you_ away from me and you were going to hand over _my spawn_ to them?”

“Scott would have him trained. He would be in an environment with other mutants, so he would have that companionship and understanding. This is all irrelevant. Steve Rogers OK’d Miles to join the Spider Program. No more X-Men.”

“This isn’t okay, Pris.”

“I know.”

“You don’t get to decide things without me when it comes to him.”

“I know.”

“I can handle the Avengers.”

“I can handle The X-Men.”

Now that was settled Wade allowed for some fun sexy times.

“So,” he asked in between his kiss assault along Nate’s jawline,” who actually rejected him?”

“Your boyfriend.”

“Taskmaster?”

Wade bit the soft flesh that was Nate ear.

“Peter.”

“Well, can’t have that.”

“And Tony.”

“Really can’t have that.”

"Steve Rogers asked me to work for him while he runs for president."

Pause.

Wade breaks off into uncontrolled laughter. Nate gently pushes him off of him.

 

\--

Nathan hates his job. He needs to stay though. He has it on good authority that this so called charity is connected to Stryfe. He needs to prove this, find out why and deal with it. He came to this time and to this body because of Intel about said clone.

He had hoped he would latch onto Nate Grey but he ended up finding a vessel that was older than he had liked, but it was working out none the less.

Nathan Summers is a time traveler. Nathan travels these days by “leaping”

He exists in different times by inhibiting the bodies of different versions of himself.

Once a task is complete he moves on.

Nothing keeps him in the same place long. He moves on, no muss no fuss. No connections.

“Here.”

Nathan blinks from his thoughts. Somehow it became morning and he was in the kitchen. Miles was holding something up for him.

It was a brown paper bag. Nathan took it.

“I made it for you.”

Nathan smiled and put the brown bag into his.

“Sometimes Al makes me a special snack for school. It always makes me feel good.”

“Thanks.”

Nathan left for his wonderful day.

It started off normal. Domino was waiting for him in the break room. Domino was only here because a client had issues with another worker and wanted her take care of a few things. Her task was nearing completion and soon she would move on to the next job.

“You’re going to love today, Natey.” Domino was the only one who got away with calling him that. In another world they were lovers and a part of him looked forward to that experience, but this was now and they were not.

Nathan went into his office. He sat down, turned on his computer and waited.

His boss enters his office not long after he has himself. Nathan braces himself mentally.

“Nate, my boy!”

They are not chums. Nathan bites back many words.

“You have a family.”

Nathan resists the urge to staple things to himself.

“This is a family company."

“I thought we were a charity.”

“Semantics.” His Boss says dismissively.

“Not really.”

“There is someone we have been courting for some time. He’s a tough one.”

“Is he?”

“At the end of it all, he only responds to those who understand what it means to have family.”

“Aren’t you married? Have children?”

“I hate my kids. The little bastards stay at my parents. Your kids live with you.”

“I don’t want to involve children with this company. Mine or yours.”

“I’m not asking. I--we need his money. His money will fund programs for the community. The youth.”

“We’re a sub organization of PETA.”

“You know what I meant.”

“I need to talk to you about this “no kill shelter,” that has euthanized about 100 dogs in the last two years.”

“We have to keep population in control.”

“The point is not to kill, but to find them a home.”

“Population control.”

“Right.”

“So, I set up a reservation for you and the fam at this swank new place in town.”

“I doubt he would want that.”

“Oh, he’s totally on board with the gay thing! Loves Will & Grace and Glee.”

Nathan staples his fingers together. He doesn’t even feel it.

“It’s on for eight. Do not let me down!”

Nathan removes the staples slowly and flicks them across the room.

“Also, one of our celebrity ambassadors is going to need help out of a jam. Got into some nasty business. A dog and a tiny fire.”

Nathan jabs his leg with a pen knife. It hurts a little. He winces. Perhaps there is something to what Steve says. Nathan drops the knife immediately.

This really isn’t healthy.

“I need your response in twenty minutes! Going live!”

Nathan has to stop himself for looking for the knife.

Nathan enjoys coffee breaks. Neena times hers for him.

“I’m close to being finished. I wish you would consider joining me. We’d make one hell of a merc team. Domino and Cable.”

“If we were a comic, I’m sure we’d sell a few dozen copies.”

“Only a few dozen? Natey, look at me."

She turns around to showcase the goods.

“I’m sure someone would draw me with the tightest spandex ever.”

“True.”

“Based on that, I’d bet we’d sell maybe hundreds.”

“Pity we’ll never know.”

“Join me. I’m asking--offering. Be my partner.”

“Tempting.”

“Natey. You’re not meant to do this bullshit. The stories you told me? Come on! We’d be a hell of a team.”

“Do mercenaries have partners?”

“Fuck the ones who don’t, this is us. You and me. Neena and Natey. Domino and Cable. The Dream Team. Making the world better one job at a time.”

“I’ll consider it. Really. I mean it.”

“You better.”

She playfully pushes him. He stumbles. He remembers his injury, which hasn’t healed yet for some reason. He winces and growls slightly.

“What?”

He waves her off and leaves the break room.

When lunch rolls around Nathan is tempted to go to the caf. He remembers though, the brown bag Miles gave him.

He takes it out and sets it on his desk. He removes the contents: a sandwich, a white jelly like substance which would be a pudding and a note.

The note is a drawing of Nathan and Miles. It includes a terribly corny joke only a kid could come up with.

“ _Hope you have a good today, Papa!”_

He puts the note back into his bag.

Nathan never has a reason to stay. Once a job is complete he moves on. No attachments. No connections.

Nathan packs up his things and leaves the office.

He needs to think.

Things don’t seem to make much sense the last few days. He needs something. A push in the right direction.

He doesn’t know how long he’s wandering around the city. He doesn’t know the sun has come down. He doesn’t even know where he is.

He’s just there really.

Job sucks.

Domino’s offer is tempting.

Steve Rogers’s offer, also tempting.

A noise. Metal being crushed. Nathan is brought back to reality. He finally notices. He has walked into an alley of some kind.

“A little rough, eh?”

Nathan knows that voice. He doesn’t want to walk forward and he has separated from his body. He watches himself walk forward. He’s very confused. It’s all so surreal.

“Ah--okay, a lot of rough! You don’t have to--ow! Bad ow!”

“That’s not the safe word! Love, if it isn’t rough,” a strange scream of pain.” it isn’t fun. Hurt so good A kiss with a fist is better than none.” A voice sang/purred.

“Or it just hurts!”

Oh.

Nathan is slammed back into his body.

“You have safe words” Nathan asks softly. He doesn’t know he’s even talking until he _hears_ his voice.

Deadpool stopped playing with his favorite human shaped toy.

Nathan looked like hell.

“Pris, uh. Kind of busy here. We’ll play later I promise.”

Nathan knew what he had to do.

He must have said something else though, because Deadpool did not like it. In fact, it actually concerned him.

“What? Nate--”

Nathan activated his teleport device.

\--

 

“That offer? I accept.”

Neena smiled.

“Great! I’m finished with that “charity” and got another job. It’s in Latvia and we have to leave now.”

“Good. I’m in.”

“Don’t you have to talk--”

“I said I’m in. Let’s get to work.”

Neena nodded and began to explain their mission.

Nathan never had connections because he never allowed himself to have them. No more bleeding hearts or domestics. He had a world to save. For better or worse, he would complete his mission objective--the end game.

There was no place in this plan, the mission, for passing fancies or doe eyed children with misplaced parental love. He should have ended things sooner, but like so many times, he had been foolish.

Neena was just the type he needed who could help. She knew her place and his. This was good. What he needed.

He nodded along as she explained.

_This is my life._

He felt so far away from where he had been.

_But why do I feel so cold?_

He didn't notice Neena had left and he did not care.

He stares into space.

Nathan is making peace with his choices. In the cold light of the morning he and Neena start their voyage across the world. Somewhere across town a boy asks where his Papa is.

 


	3. Some Heavy

_He thought he would be used to the acidic taste of the air by now, after all he’s lived here for so long now. Yet, each morning, that bitter taste is anew and clings to his tongue. It’s somehow worse at night._

_Everything is worse at night. The guards have retired to their castles sure, but the Tourists are about and so are Him and Her._

_Her._

_That was his greatest loss. He didn’t know until it was too late, that he was losing a battle with Her. It seemed obvious now. There had to have been signs, but looking back now, he still cannot discern them._

_He will never forgive Stryfe for that one. Hope. He lost her, but did he ever really have her? Her laughter was brighter than the sun and sweeter than honey. She was the best woman--person, he’s ever known.  
_

_Where’d she go? What happened to that woman? The one who wanted everyone to be better? She resisted killing and the rebellion at first. A life for a life, to her, was never worth it and never equaled any means, nor was it justified._

_Knowing what’s she became, he has to laugh bitterly. Her mind became twisted. He doesn’t know her anymore, but did he ever?_

_He should not be alone. Not at night, but the mission he’s on right now is too important for it to wait. He’s promised his clan that he would be successful. He would find out what Stryfe is planning and he will stop it._

_Their scouts reported activity in some old ruins. There had been weapon testing at these ruins in the past, so that was the theory. Some new terrible way to control, to install fear, to destroy. Nathan was not going to let that happen._

_He volunteered to go it alone. Less casualties that way. If he fails, only he fails. The Clan Mother had fought against the idea, but it was their best plan._

_So, Nathan is walking the path to the ruins alone. At night. The worst time, in the worst place. He hasn’t seen or heard any signs of the raiding party known as the Tourists and he hasn’t seen Her or Him, Stryfe’s favorite personal psychotic killer. His Right Hand. He’s never encountered HIm before, just the after. He knows his work only._

_He can see the entrance to the ruins. He looks around, surely it cannot be that easy? Just to be sure, he slowly reaches for his plasma rifle, checks his left, the right. Nothing._

_Something is wrong._

_No raids?_

_Then he sees it. Corner of his eye, like a flash. He rolls to his left and is ready. He was so close too._

_“Husband.” Hope greeted coolly. Her gun trained on his head. He smiled._

_“Wife.” His weapon aimed at her._

_“If someone told me this would be our future,” she starts_

_“I would have shot them,” he finishes._

_His wife Hope. She was a good woman once. That seemed like years ago._

_“What are you doing?” She sounds tired. Maybe she is. This fighting has gone on for generations. They grew up in this hell._

_“Oh, you know me. I couldn't resist walking along in the pale of the moonlight.”_

_“You shouldn't be out.” She sounded worried._

_In truth, in these skirmishes neither of them ever really went out of their way to hurt the other. It was more like a game. A few insults, mild flirting, shots fired here and there, a until we meet again and it begins again._

_Now though, she looks scared. Worried. Like her time was up. Perhaps it was. Perhaps his was too._

_“I’m serious. You have to go back to base, dear heart. You shouldn't be out.”_

_“I would be a terrible rebel if I followed the rules.” He studied her face. Was her fear and concern genuine?_

_“Damnit Nate, I am trying to help you!” She pull the trigger and fired near his feet._

_“By shooting at me? Maybe we have different definitions.”_

_“_ **_He’s_ ** _out there. I can’t protect you from_ **_Him_ ** _._ **_He’s_ ** _different.” She kept her voice low, like she was paranoid someone was listening. Nathan wouldn’t be surprised if they were being watched._

_“I’ve survived worse.” Nathan said casually. He looked beyond her. He needed to get to that entrance._

_“Not this. Not_ **_Him_ ** _. Trust me.” Her voice was breaking, no longer steady and even. She was really worried here._

_“I’m sorry, but I have to do this. I cannot go back now.” He rose to his feet._

_“You don’t have to be the hero! Sometimes you can run away!”_

_Nathan knew what he had to do. He ignored her. If  Hope was going to shoot him, she would. So, testing his luck, he walked forward, towards where he wanted to go._

_“Nathan. Please.”_

_He stopped listening._

_Hope, frustrated, fired her remaining rounds into the air and cried in anger. She lowered her weapon once all that was left was the click, click, click._

_“That went well.”_

_Hope drew in her breath. She had feared He would show up_

_“I tried to stop him.” She avoided looking at him._

_“Didn’t like look it from my angle, but who knows. Maybe my reception is off.”_

_“He went inside, are you going to bore me or go do your job?”_

_“My job.”_

_He shoots her in face._

 

_\--_

 

_“Belle, what is this?”_

_“It appears to be a crude time machine, Nathan.”_

_“That’s what I thought.”_

_He traced controls with his fingers. It was a strange looking machine. It had blinking bits, a large monitor, and what looked like to be a stasis chamber._

_“Has it been used recently?”_

_“Yes. Energy signature is weak now, but it has been used within the last hour.”_

_“What’s our luck, we can use it to get to him?”_

_“I would say it’s likely.”_

_“See you soon, brother.”_

 

\--

 

“Nathan.”

Nathan looked over. Neena was holding a damp cloth and pressed it against his temple.

“You remember anything?”

He looked around. They were in a hut of some kind. It was dark, their only light had been candles. He is on the floor and she is sitting by his side. There’s a small pot of water next to him.

“No.”

“You were shot. I  cleaned and dressed  the wound, but you fainted. It could be an infection or maybe dehydration. I’m not sure. Your wound looks fine, but your skin is flushed. You look like shit.”

Dying in a hut. That could be fun. He’s a terrible mercenary and it’s only been a few days.

“So much for that comic book deal, eh?” He tried to laugh, but it ended up a cough,” dying in a hut. Not too far off from what I thought.”

“Shut up. You’re going to live a long glorious life.” She twisted the cloth and cool drops of water drip dropped onto his burning flesh.

She dipped the cloth again. Her poker face impressed him. He almost wanted to believe her.

“Five more long glorious lively minutes.” He’s not sure where his time came from. Sounded right. It’s always five more minutes, isn’t it? Just five more.

“You’re not dying.” She wrung out the cloth and water dripped on his forehead. He felt so hot. It was getting increasingly hard to breathe.

“Feels like dying.” He was growing breathless.

“Well, you’re not.” Her voice sounded so far away. Like she’s being pulled away.

He closed his eyes. They felt so heavy, his eyes. He couldn’t keep them open. Neena’s words faded into the ether. He forced his eyes to open.

She was gone. It was just darkness now.

There was someone or something else here with him. He couldn’t move. He had no defenses.

He braced himself. He could see something dancing in the shadows. Predatory.

A figure stood over him and then kneels.

“ Found you.” Deadpool purred and cupped Nathan’s face with his hands.

He didn’t respond at first. He was puzzled and tense. He relaxed after a few minutes.

“It’s you.”  He was happy.

There was a kind of relief. If he was to die, at least he wouldn’t be alone. He got to see that face--er mask, one last time.

“All day, all the time, except when I’m Sally.” Gloved hands caressed his face and played through his hair.

“Am I dead?” He wanted to bat the hands away from his face, but he could not.

“Not quite, but that’s why you’re here.”

Nathan looked around, as much as he could with his head being held an’ all. The world around him lacked formation was dark. Black. Shadow. Where’d the hut and Neena go?

“Where are here? What is this place?”

“This place? Oh. Nowhere. Netherworld. Nexus of the realties. It’s the pit stop before actually dying.”

Deadpool  couldn’t resist it anymore and kissed his lips.

“ So, I am dying.”

Deadpool nodded and rested his head against his.

“Pity really. I wanted to kill you.”

“Oh?”

“You humiliated me in front of my pet. How am I supposed to be taken seriously after that?”

“When?”

“Why?”

“Why?”

“Why did you leave?”

He moved his hands to his neck. He traced his throat with both of his thumbs. Nathan swallowed nervously.

“I’m a traveler. When my job is done I move on. It’s always been like that. I came to this time because of my . .  brother. He’s going to try to end the world. Or take it over. I can’t let that happen. I don’t know where he is, but he’s here. I know it.”

“And that has to do with you vanishing, because?” Slight pressure on the throat.

“I wasn’t supposed to know you. You complicate things. I can’t leave this time if you’re in my life.”

“You were always going to leave?”

“Until I met you.”

“Am I supposed to apologize?”

“No. I let someone close once and lost them because of Stryfe.”

“Your brother?”

“Yes.”

“Who’d you lose?”

Nathan hesitated. He hated this subject. Remembering what happened. It may have been so long ago, but he relived it everyday and in his dreams at night.

“My wife.” His voice hardly above a whisper.

“So, your evil brother killed your wife and he now he’s back and may take over or destroy the world?”

“Yes?”

“You were going to handle that on your own?”

“Yes.”

“And you don’t think that _maybe_ I’d like to know these things?”

“It’s not your concern.”

Deadpool backhanded him.

“What are my problems to that of a god?”

“I care about your problems, because I care about you, stupid.”

“My entire existence is flawed.”

“Stop.”

“I left because I love you and I’m scared shitless since last time I loved someone it did not end well and leaving you before I lose you, hurts less.”

“You won’t lose me. You can’t. Immortal god, hello!”

“I--”

“Here’s the deal, if you come back to me, we’ll work this out. If I find you, I’ll kill you for hurting me.”

Nathan had not expected that.

“Find me before I find you.”

“Nathan!”

Nathan pulled his body pulled in all sort of directions. He blinked rapidly. Neena slowly came back into view. She looked worried.

“You’re back. Damnit, don't do that again.”

“I’ve made a huge mistake.” He sighed.

 

\--

 

The first time Miles was taken to the park after a bad time was when he was five and half. He remembers the half being important and that he always told people that with pride.

Miles was five and half and watched something on TV with his Dad and Nathan, These extreme motocross kids were just a riot and then some. His Dad seemed to pay particular attention.

Perhaps if Miles had these mad skills, his Dad would pay more attention to _him_. He was given a bike on his birthday, but after the first few months with it, he had left it alone.

Inspired, he found the bike and started to practice some fancy tricks. The thing is, he isn’t allowed out of the house by himself. Nathan was only home for a quick break because, “I needed to reacquire a piece of my soul,” and he went back to wherever it was that took his soul.

When Nathan left that afternoon,  Dad decided to play Island Paradise. Miles hated that game because it was always adult swim and he could never play. So, Blind Al was the only one left to watch Miles while he played around outside on his bike.

Al sat on the porch swing and smoked.

After ten minutes of trying out tricks, Miles ended up head first into a lamp post. He had a mild concussion, and a cracked tooth, broken pride and a very irritated father.

“So, you decided to try out tricks to impress Al? You know, who is blind? Do you need a moment to hear how inane that sounds? Is there a brain in here?” His fist knocked on Miles’s head a few times.

“I just wanted to--” He couldn’t finished. His teeth hurt, his Dad was grumpy and Al was locked in The Room. His Dad handed him a bag of frozen peas.

“Not hungry.” He pushed it away from his face. His Dad pressed it against his mouth.

“Not to eat.”

“Sorry.” Miles mumbled. It was hard to talk through a bag of frozen peas.

“Eh.  Carlo’s not great at foreplay so, no loss there.”

Miles did not know what that meant so he nodded as a response. After another minute of this his Dad left and went back to play another game that was also in constant adult swim status.

Miles felt terrible the rest of day and locked himself in his room. He refused the call to dinner. He curled up under his bed, because that’s what he did when he needed to feel safe.

“Miles.”

It was Nathan. Miles crawled out from under the bed and poked his head out slightly to acknowledge him.

“Hello.”

“Bad day?”

He sat down in front of Miles.

Miles said nothing and did not look at him.

“How do you feel about ducks?”

Nathan took Miles to the park, specifically to see and feed the ducks. He even taught Miles their favorite poem exchange.

“M. R. Ducks.” Nathan nodded to the ducks. Miles looked at him, uncertain.

 

\---

 

“M. R. Not.” Miles says dismissively. His nose crinkled. He’s eight and he broke his arm falling out of the tree by Ganke’s house.

“O. S. A. R.”

Nathan leaned forward and pointed to the duckless duck pound. Miles copied his action.

“C.M. Wangs?” Nathan moved his arms, mimicking flapping.

Miles uses his uninjured hand to lightly smack his forehead.

“L. I. B!”

Nathan chuckles.

“M. R. Ducks!” Miles shouts enthusiastically. Several people stare at them, and the lack of ducks.

Nathan was fond of ducks because they did not exist in his future. Miles liked the ducks because he got to spend time with Nathan, who was increasingly becoming his favorite person.

 

\--

 

Miles sits at the park bench. The ducks are present, and he absentmindedly throws crumbs. The ducks are drawn to location where the food particles have landed and fight viciously.

It takes some time for Miles to notice his bag of breadcrumbs is empty. He’s been throwing air.

“M. R. Ducks.” He says quietly.

The sun is going down and he was supposed to be home two hours ago. Miles’s life both ended and started in this park. He’s waiting for either. Maybe he’ll choose this time.

He watches happy people with kids, with friends, with pets. Some are fighting. A woman and a man are sitting together under the shade of tree. It looks like they’re trying to eat each other’s faces. He never understood that.

Miles looked down. He never felt so alone. Was this what’s it like to have your wings clipped? He felt so useless and hopeless. There was this greasy, heavy black cancer that was wrapping itself around his heart and lungs. His heart hurt and he couldn’t breathe.

“Well, you appear to have your limbs.” Came a very annoyed, a very familiar gravelly voice. He heard Nathan once say that his voice reminded him of Demi Moore if she swallowed a bag of small rocks and smoked a pack a day.

A pack of what? He’s not too sure, nothing about the people in his life make sense.

Miles ignored the voice. His pocket buzzed, his phone was ringing. He resisted the urge to touch it.

“And look at that. Your phone works and you seem to be in possession of it.”

Miles shrugged. He would be punished, and he didn’t care. Nothing mattered anymore.

“This isn’t working out for either of us.”

Miles snapped his head up at that. The fear took over. The one thing he feared most in life.

“You’re sending me back?”

“Don’t tempt me, but no. I tell you to do something and you ignore me. If you weren't my property and offspring, I would be impressed by the bravery and arrogance, but, you are and I’m not. You were supposed to be home two hours ago. I know you didn’t just forget, you’re not that careless and stupid.”

Miles felt the trembling start.

“So, what’s wrong with you?”

Miles said nothing. He opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. He turned his attention back to the duck frenzy in front of him. He looked at his empty bag and sighed heavily. His Dad noticed this.

“You like feeding the ducks.”

“I do.” Miles said weakly.

“Why aren’t you enjoying this?”

Miles watched the birds.

“Subtext is hindering, say what you feel.”

“I miss Nathan.”

“He hasn’t been gone that long.”

“Is he going to come back?"

The tension was intense. Miles knew that he had no answer. Not one he would believe anyway. Wade knew that too.

“He will.”

Perhaps he felt it was the proper thing to do, or what Nathan would have done, but Wade raised his arm and awkwardly placed it around Miles. Miles seemed to appreciate it and leaned over and rested his head onto his shoulder. Wade did not have the need to push him away. It felt nice.

He squeezed him and Miles sighed contentedly. They stayed like that for another ten minutes before going home.

\--

 

When someone you care about just seems to vanish, it leaves you thinking.  That’s what Deadpool’s been doing the last four days. Thinking. Replaying their last moment together like a broken record.

Four days ago things made sense. Life was glorious and grand. Sure, it got a little awkward but they were moving passed it.

It was Tuesday and Tuesday was _their_ night.

So when Nate happened to stumble in on them during their allotted time, he thought nothing of it at first.

“Kind of busy here. We’ll play later I promise.”

That’s when he actually took the time to notice things. Nate looked like _hell_. Like the ghost of Nathan past. He was far too pale and disheveled. Nathan was always in a starchy perfect suit. Had to be for his job.

So, a missing tie, a wet and wrinkled jacket? No. That wasn’t good. That wasn’t Nate.

_He looks broken._

“There’s nothing left for me here.” Nathan mumbled.

Deadpool took a step away from his pet and moved towards Nate.

“What? Nate--”

And then that’s when it happened. He freaking disappeared. Vanished. Poof! Gone!

Nathan didn’t know magic. His mutant powers did not extend to teleportation like Nightcrawler. In the years he’s known him, he’s never just poof’d, vanished before.

Did he just decide to stop existing? Become invisible?

Since that was just random, he initially let it go. Then the days starting to go by without him. His work called, said if he didn't show he’d lose his job.

This was starting to become a _thing_.

Miles stopped being Miles.

He was hardly eating and was for too good at his zombie impression. Tormenting Al wasn’t as fun either.

He swallowed his massive pride and went to the one place he swore he’d never go. Not unless he really, really, really had no options and hit, “fuck it,” levels of desperate.

“You know when they said you were here, I thought they were kidding, yet here you are.”  Scott wasn’t sure if he should laugh, cry or die. He tried to keep humor in his tone.

“Disappointed, Dad?”

Scott’s humor was sucked out him with that. He felt his jaw clench and he grinds his teeth while he thinks of a calm and mature response.

“I don’t care how close you and my son are, don’t call me that. He doesn’t.” Could have been better, could have been worse. He mentally shrugged.

This seemed to amuse the other man and he stepped forward and invaded his personal space.

“Some may even say we’re fucking intimate.”  The heat of the sentence set his skin on fire. He felt revulsion, absolute. For each step Scott took back, it was matched with one forward.

“What do you want?” Scott wanted this meeting done.

“Mm. Maybe I just wanted to play?” He reached out and touched Scott’s cheek before Scott slapped his hand away.

“Feisty.”

“Seriously. What do you want?”

He waited. 

Ordinarily, Scott would have turned his heel and left already, but something about the other man told him that there was something else going on here. Sure, he was annoying, but something was different.

“Is he here?”

There was heavy behind that tone, despite the softness. Deadpool didn’t look at him in the visor when he asked. His confidence gone. He reminded him of a child in a serious need of a hug and reassurance.

“Who? Nathan?”

He nodded.

“No. I haven’t seen him since our last meeting.”

That wasn’t the answer he wanted to hear. Scott frowned. Something was going on. He may not like the guy, but if something had happened to his son, he wanted to know.

“Did something happen to him? Should I be worried?”

“I don’t know.”

He no further need to be in this place and made no hesitation to leave.

 

\--

When someone you love disappears, you remember your worst day together. How you lost them forever. How it took them dying for you to know how much they meant to you, and that they will never know.

The first time Deadpool said “I love you,” was to a corpse.

Nathan’s body had already gone cold hours ago. He wasn’t even Nathan or a “he” anymore.  Just a Nathan shaped empty husk. A very cold, and empty Nathan shaped husk.

Dead.

Cold.

Gone.

Empty.

Hollow.

Deadpool gently traced his cold dead lips with his gloved fingertips. He looked almost peaceful, asleep.

He rested his head against his chest where he should be able to hear his heartbeat. It would be  a beautiful musical sound, if he could hear it now.

Thump, da thump, thump.

Is that how it sounded? He couldn't remember. He wished he had paid more attention. He reached across and picked up his left hand. Their fingers interlocked.

“I.”

_I love you._

_“_ I hate you.” He whispered softly. He closed his eyes and held him tight. He lifted his head and looked into his lifeless eyes.

Deadpool gently stroked his cheek. He leaned down and kissed his lips. Softly. Chaste.

Nathan was dead.

Deadpool was bored.

He removed himself from Nathan.

He stretched out his arms, cracked his neck and worked out those kinks in his muscles.

He wanted to play.

 

\---

So here they were. Miles didn’t remember when he held onto his Dad’s hand, but he he didn’t care when he noticed and didn’t let go.

They were home now.

“Hi.”

Nathan was outside. Nathan, he who had been missing for days, was outside of their not abandoned warehouse shaped stately home.

Miles runs forward and nearly tackles the older man. Wade hangs back and Nathan looks over to him and then to Miles. He hugs the kid.

“So, what’d I miss?”

Miles wasted no time and spared no details, like any.

Miles leads Nathan in the house and unleashes an onslaught of the activity he’s been up to.

“ and then Ganke said that it was hard because of all of the white people--”

Nathan arched a brow at that wonderful little comment and Miles stopped speaking because of his Look.

“Slight disappointment.”  Wade leaned against the wall at the corner of the entrance. He was not in a good humor mood. In fact his body language read very cold.

“Miles, why don’t you go to your room.”

He wasn’t asking. Miles hopped off the chair, hugged Nathan and then ran along.

“Found you first.” Nathan tried to keep his tone light.

_Should have brought flowers. He likes gifts and bright colors._

“Do you want a cookie?”

“I don’t want to be that guy anymore.”

“The guy who likes cookies? Yeah, because fuck _that_ guy.” Sarcastic bitterness. This could go better. He needs it to go better. Nathan tries again.

“The guy who run and has no roots or connections.”

“Are you a plant now? Should I get you a pot? Or is it a planter? I can never remember. Maybe we can put you in the window and you’ll dance in the sun beams.”

“As long as I get to stay rooted and dance here.”

“Oh, is that what you want now? Or will you poof again? Also, how did you do that? Are you holding back on your powers or something? I tell you about mine and you’re keeping secrets? What a surprise, forgot who I was talking to.”

“I have a device.”

“A device.”

“I can teleport using it. I have no teleportation abilities without it.”

Nathan felt brave. He walked towards him and stopped in front him.

“Is that how you got to this time?” Wade refused to look at him.

“No. Different thing.”

“How did you get here.”

“Time machine, but it’s complicated. Different.”

“Different and complicated, how?”

“I can, uh, leap from body to body as long as it’s mine.”

“ . .  really?”

“Really.”

Neither paid attention or noticed when Wade wrapped his arms around Nathan’s neck.

“And you didn’t tell me this before, because why?”

“I didn’t want you to think I was crazy.”

Wade look into his eyes and held his gaze for a moment. They both broke off into laughter.

“You lost your job.” Wade said he rested against him.

“Figured that.”

“Evil brother running rampant out there?”

“Yes.”

“Is he attractive?”

“We’re . .  twins.”

“Yum.”

Nathan regretted saying that and sighed.

“Does he have an eye patch and goatee?”

“No on both accounts.”

“How’d you know he’s evil then? Maybe he’s just grumpy. There is a difference you know.”

“He killed my wife and son.”

“Well--”

“And our dog.”

“Oh. Yeah. Evil.”

“Yes.”

“What are you going to do now?”

\--

“So.”

Steve looked up. Nathan was standing by his door.

“Nathan.”

“I looked into your, uh, political competition.”

“Yeah?”

“Really don’t think you need to do anything beyond, ‘I’m Captain America,’ to win.”

“I’m sure powerful people want me away from the oval office.”

“I’ll help if you have me.”

“Did you get permission from The Boss?”

“Um.”

\--

 

“I’m going to help Steve Rogers run for president.”

Wade is silent for a moment before he breaks into uproarious laughter. Nathan has to hold Wade from to keep him from falling.

 

\--

 

“Kinda.”

“Welcome to the team.” Steve stands up and shakes Nathan’s hand.


	4. Bowling Fun Times

I actually love bowling, but my highest score is like 80. That was once. And my family was drunk and I may have cheated a bit while they were sloshed.

* * *

 

“Tell me this isn’t happening.”

“It’s not happening.”

“You could at least try to sell the lie.”

Natasha and Nathan were not at all pleased or at ease with their current circumstance. They were asked to work late that night, and being the only two members of Steve’s current campaign team, they agreed without much fuss.

This?

This did not constitute working late or work or anything related to the subject. Natasha found Americans cute sometimes, but this was not one of those times. Sure, she loved Steve, he was a good friend and gave her more chances and trust than most people ever have, but seriously. 

The shoes were stupid, the outfits were worse than the spandex Tony designed for her Avenger get up, which she left so she could do this for Steve without having conflict.

“I don’t bowl.” She hissed.

“We don’t in the future. At least not with balls. Heads, probably, but that’s more of a Stryfe and Apocalypse thing.” Nate said as casually as he could.

“Do you guys want silly names? “ Steve could be so damn cute that it was sickening. Natasha was a deadly assassin. She could kill you twenty times til Tuesday. However, one damn goofy smile from this man, melted all the ice around her heart.

“I’ll just use my own.” Her tone much kinder. She pouted slightly. That damn smile could make her feel so much.

“Same.”

“The beer should be here in a second--and the nachos. No silly names?” Steve liked using silly names.

“Jalapenos with the nachos?”  She asked hopeful as she sat down in a chair next to Steve.

“Of course! I know what my girl likes.”

Natasha felt much better. Her stupid happy smile lit up the room.

“Call her Spicey.” Nate said as he sat down.

“Call him Sassy.”

“Done!”

**Three beers and a nacho platter later**

 

“Hydra isn’t going to want you in office. No one like Hydra is going to want you in office.” Natasha wants to get down to business.

“I know. I expect them to make some sort of play. S.H.I.E.L.D can’t get involved officially, so I can’t rely on them for help.”

“We have options.” Nate offers. He’s trying to chose his words carefully. The beer is starting to drown his brain.

“The X-Men?” Steve asked surprised and unsure. Nate shakes his head.

“Not exactly. She is a member. She’s a mutant with a particular skill set. It’s just the matter of her rates.”

“A mercenary? Really?”

“We’ll say she’s an operative from an independent security service.”

“And when it gets out she’s just a merc?”

“We’ll deal with it as it happens, but she’s good at what she does.”

“And you know her, how?”

Nathan is quiet. Steve rubs his hands with his face. He knows the answer and he feels sick.

“She’s the one you ran off with isn’t she? Nate. This puts me in an awkward position.”

“I know, but it’s not like that. She’s strictly a friend and this will be a professional relationship.”

“Nathan. I am his handler. Also, if it gets out that the woman you left your family for is working for me--

“I didn’t leave them for her.” Nathan says with more intensity than he had intended.

“Fine, but if this blows up--

“It won’t.”

“All right. Bring her to the Delaware thing.”

Nathan blinks back confusion.

“What Delaware thing?”

 

\---

 

Deadpool is very aware of Nathan’s mortality since he came back from the dead. Here’s the skinny on that one-- Deadpool can only bring back what he takes away. So if he kills you, yes he can resurrect you easy peasy.

He didn’t kill Nathan, so when he reset the world, Nathan was not expected to return. He was for all intents and purposes forever dead.

So, when Nathan came back with the rest of the Marvel bastards, he was both pleased and confused, but his happiness overshadowed everything else. Since Nathan came back, he’s been very aware that Nathan will die and can die. This has led him to become quite protective and increasingly possessive.

So when Nathan said:

“I’m going to Delaware for the weekend. Steve needs the team.”

He was understandably confused and somewhat worried.

“You’re not an Avenger.”

“No, but I am on his political team, remember? It’s for the campaign. He’s left the Avengers. Tony’s the leader now.”

“What are you talking about?”

It was family hour. Miles was in front of the TV on the floor by the sofa, finishing homework and half watching television. Al was passed out on the large comfy grey chair.

Little Hope was asleep, curled into Wade.

“I told you. I’m helping Steve run for president.”

He vaguely remembers hearing this. He had thought it was a joke. Nathan should not be involved with politics. Like, at all.

“I thought you were kidding about that.”

“I wasn’t.”

Nate reaches for the remote, but is denied.

“You’re going to help Captain America? That’s so cool!” Miles says in awe. Miles loves Captain America and well, America.

“No.” Wade changes the channel casually. He tries to sound bored and disinterested. He’s actually panicking a little. Hydra assassins and Nathan’s hero complex? Not good.

“I don’t understand. I told you this. You seemed okay with it.” Nathan hated channel surfing. It gave him a headache. He tries to keep his cool and looks away from the screen.

“No.” Wade preferred anger to worry and that suited him fine.

“What’s different now?”

“Your hero complex. Rogers is your hero, if someone threatens him, I know you. You’ll take the damage instead. That’s what every stupid kid who reads comics or whatever wants, to save the hero so they can be the hero. You’re not single and you don’t live in that closet of an apartment anymore.”

Nathan didn’t think of this and it was true. He looked up to Steve. He was a legend even in his time.

“He doesn’t need you to protect him. One, no one will let Captain America die. Even when he did die, they came up with bullshit time travel thing or whatever. I stopped reading after Spider-Man revealed himself.”

Nathan hates when Wade does that “fourth wall,” thing. Nathan is aware that Wade has a strange and unstable mind, He often accepts his quirks, but when he starts talking like everything is just a fictional thing and they’re comic characters, Nate remembers--Wade is insane.

Wade on the other hand, hates his fellows. They put him in this place, this fictional world. Made him know and see the readers, the writers and how he was now entertainment.

He lived now for someone’s amusement. Like a gladiator fighting for his life to please the crowd and crown.

What he hates the most is that Look. That Look that Nate gives him, like he’s a broken fragile thing. He’s not and he’s tried so hard to convince Nate, to have him see what he sees, but it’s no use.

His people used powerful magic. He almost broke Nathan’s brain when he tried to get him to see the audience. He’s not tried since.

“Don’t do that.”  He tries to keep his anger. He prefers anger.

“ We have outside help for him. I’ll keep my distance. You’re right. I’m not his bodyguard and I have more than myself to think about.”

“Outside help?

“A friend.”

They leave it at that.

\--

 

Steve Rogers and Scott Summers did a lot of work to keep things cool. When the world reset, Deadpool did not want anyone to forget what he had done and what he is capable of. He lived for that fear and control.

This left everyone rather unsettled. Several groups raged against him being a parent-- Miles is the one who saved the world and he did reveal himself as Deadpool kin. That left many people outraged and shocked.

There were “Free Miles,” campaigns and protests all over the world. The X-Men even had a plan to take Nate away--they had wanted his body to be buried on their lot anyway. When they found him alive and well, he politely declined their offer and kept to himself. They left in peace, a tense peace.

Not only that, but many wanted Deadpool to be killed. He was compared to Satan and Hitler. There had been some attempts on his life, but he just saw that as another game and found pleasure in it. The attempts soon halted all together.

Scott and Steve came together. They needed calm and peace to be restored. They knew Deadpool was going to stay and they could not change that.

They needed the world to accept it. They needed someone who could be trusted, to hold the world’s hand and tell them it would be okay.

That is where Steve Rogers stepped up. He volunteered to be Deadpool’s handler. Scott openly backed this and said the X-Men would not betray their kind.

The X-Men were loved by the people at this time and that put some ease on the minds. The X-Men controlled the X-Men. Mutants for the most part, listened to their brothers and sisters.

The protests waned and the world began to calm down. Were people uneasy and untrusting? Yes, but it got better and it wasn’t anywhere near what it was.

They would have meetings, Steve and Deadpool, few times a week, to check in. See where his mind was at. Steve really liked him despite the things he’s done and does. He is capable of good. Steve will never turn his back on someone who has a good heart even if it’s buried deep.

“I need Nathan.” Steve hands his companion a beer.

“He’s not for rent. Not without something, anyway..” Wade hated how weak alcohol was. He had to drink a lot of things, things that weren’t meant to be ingested, to get well sloshed.

“He has a good mind and I trust him. He can read people. I need that for this.”  Steve is one of the few people who enjoys extended periods of time with Wade. He genuinely likes the god.

“I lost him once because of his hero complex.”

Steve knows what’s asking.

“His position won’t require him to be in my presence publicly. He’ll be in the background. At a distance.”

“You’re his hero, what’s stopping him from jumping in?”

“I have his friend. Nathan said he’d keep his distance and I’ll order my security team to keep away. Plus, ‘Tasha will fight him off, if he tries anything stupid”

Wade appreciates this and drinks.

There is something bothering Steve. He drinks before he has the confidence to address it.

“I have to admit, I’m surprised you’re okay with his friend.”

Wade tilts his head to the side confused. He doesn’t know Nate’s friend.

“Why?”

“You don’t think it’s awkward? I mean, I won’t keep her on my team if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“What are you talking about?”

Ah.

Steve feels sick again. Nathan did not tell Wade about Neena. Of course he didn’t.

“Steve, what are you talking about? Why would I be uncomfortable?”

“He didn’t tell you?”

“Didn’t tell me, _what_?”

Steve looked up. The lights in the bar were blinking. This was a bad sign. He took another large gulp of his beer.

He exhaled deeply. This was going to be a long night.


	5. That Delaware Affair Part 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter was hard. Like, shut up Sue Sylvester, this was hard. I guess this whole thing is going to be an epic.

Steve Rogers hates giving bad news. He could never be a doctor and deliver the, your eight year old has cancer, line. He also didn’t want to be the one to deliver the, the person you’re building a family with actually ran off with a woman and they have an ambiguous relationship that could honestly just be friendship, but I have some doubts, can I get you another beer?

Oh, and not to mention that the person whom he was to tell this to could very well end the universe with a temper tantrum. And that they were currently sitting across from him at the table at the very nice bar, that was currently losing all of their light bulbs due to exploding.

This really was all Nathan’s fault and Steve should not be the one to have to handle his mess and deliver these kinds of tidbits about his life to the person he was supposed to be sharing that life with.

Steve also knows that he has been silent for too long and needs to say something. People in the background are starting to freak out and he wants to do the uncool unhero thing and hide a little.

Captain America does not hide though and he is an adult and has to face this, even though he shouldn’t have to be the one to do this.

“Nathan,” he starts,”

“Yes?”

“His friend Neena,” There is a vague recognition of familiarity with that name,” he spent some time with her,” Steve tries to pick his words carefully. Perhaps those weren’t the words.

“What kind of time?” Steve cannot tell if that’s anger or more surprise. Either way, his friend looks haunted.

“He says they’re just friends.” Steve does not make eye contact.

“Neena.” He repeats the name. Steve nods.

“He mentioned someone from his old job. She sounded like an old maid.” He tries to picture a face with name. Cat eye glasses, terrible Audrey Hepburn wannabe hair.

“She’s a mercenary.”

The glass Wade was holding shatters--explodes. Steve is taken aback. 

“Is her codename Domino?” There is false humor there. A strange smile. Steve does not like this. He’s seen a similar smile on the man before and that did not lead to anything good.

“It is.” He says uneasy. He does not know what will happen next and that’s what he fears the most--the unknown chaos.

“Ah.”

That awful smile intensifies.

“I _really_ need someone _now_.”

His hands clench and unclench slowly. His body is shaking. Steve can handle this. He has to be able to. He has to think fast.

“No.” Steve tries to sound like Cap. Not Steve. He has to be Captain America for a bit now.

“ _Really_ disagree there.”

Steve knows he scouting, scanning the room for prey. Why couldn’t he be the god of beer and get his weird fix that way?

“In your state now, you’ll end up on a killing spree and I cannot let you do that. I know you’re better than that now. You know you are too.”

His companion laughs. It’s hollow, dark, bitter, and an awful ugly sound. It pierces his eardrums and cuts through him. 

“I’m really not.”

“Miles.”

“What?”

Miles looks up to the Avengers and Steve admires the kid. He’s braver than most and does not stand idle when evil is afoot. He has great potential and Steve looks forward for his training in the Spider Program.

Miles also does not give up on others whom many consider a lost cause.

Using Miles can also be a cheap shot, but Steve needs all of his ammo.

“You could have killed him. You didn’t. You’re not the monster you think you are.”

Wade considers this. That strange smile slowly melts away. He turns to his friend.

“Tony tried to use him against me too once, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

Steve appreciates that.

“Domino, huh?” He clicks his tongue.

“That’s what he said her codename was, yes.”

“She’s really good.”

Steve does not ignore a certain glint in his friend’s eye. He’s found someone of interest. Steve is prepared to step in.

“She wears these tight body suits,” he whistles and gestures her shape.

“She really likes whiskey and sex.” He spins around and watches someone leave the bar.

“Sounds fun and a little sad.” Steve says.

“Whiskey makes Priscilla slutty.”  He gets up and walks towards the door. Steve follows.

“Wade.” He warns. He tries to keep some amusement, some kind of humor there. He doesn’t want to have to fight him, but he will.

“Just five minutes. I promise. I just want to play.” He makes a begging motion. He pouts. It’s an act and it’s all so terribly cheesey. Steve knows what he means by “play” though and it’s all the more disturbing for such an innocent display.

“Go home. Talk to Nate.”

“Like how he talks to me?”

“Communication is important. If you talk, maybe he’ll pick up on that and it’ll become a thing.”

“Fine.” He huffs.

He walks off in the opposite direction. Steve waits, just for a moment. Once satisfied, Cap goes off towards his car.

 

\----

 The pretty perky one hardly makes it to her car.

“Hi.”

Wade appears out of nowhere. The Pretty Perky Girl looks around. The parking lot is full of cars, but not people. Her heart skips a beat and goes into overdrive.

“Do you like games?” He leans against her car. He asks this casually, like he knows her.

She turns around and tries to get away, but she just runs into him.

“So, is that a no? I’m not so great at nonverbal communication. I like words. Words are fun. Though, sometimes,” he looks up and down,” nonverbal works too.”

She wraps her arms around herself. She does not like this. She tries to find someone, an exit.

She moves passed him and her walk become a run.

Wade tilts his head to the side. He whistles and kicks at the ground. She wasn’t the point and waits. A few years ago, and he would have gone after her, but he won’t now. He’s nice--er---ish now. It’s consensual or not at all now.

But they do make for great bait.

“Leave her alone.”

“Took you long enough. You really should invest in a signal.” Wade forgets about the woman.

“You should invest in a hobby.” It was a lame retort, but Spider-Man has had a long and weird day and this was the last thing he had needed right now.

“Oooh, but you’re my hobby.” Spider-Man groans as the other man approaches him.

\--

 

“You’re kidding.” Wade is pushed out of the door.

“My aunt is visiting and I don’t need you here freaking her out.”

Peter closes the door and locks it

Since when did the _side dish_ get to make the calls? Wade would have been impressed and aroused if he wasn’t so. Ah, hell, it was kinda hot, but still irritating.

He doesn't dwell too much on that, as it happens, his phone proves more interesting. Each number is attached to a specific ringtone and a certain someone is a calling.

His mood picks up and he answers with pure glee.

"Hunny-Bunny! I was just thinking about you! I mean, I wasn't but, I still love ya."

He listens.

That predatory smile Steve fears returns.

\---

 

Nathan is putting the finishing touches on his packing when Wade finds him.

“Delaware.”

Nathan nods. He hates packing. That’s why he prefers leaping and teleporting. You don’t need to pack for either.

“The Olympia Grand Hotel?”

Wade drops his own bag on their bed and Nathan looks over.

“Yes.” He’s says slowly. He watches Wade. He drops a few weapons recklessly into the bag.

“Me too! Got a last minute gig.”

“Really.” Nate does not believe him.

“This’ll be _fun_. Like a _romantic_ getaway.” He brings his palms together and his eyes flutter for effect.

“I’ll have to spend majority of the day with Steve and the others.” Nathan is uneasy.

“But that’s what the _nights_ are for.” Wade winks.

Wade drops a few of his Deadpool suits and zips up his bag.

“Right.”

“What are your sleeping arrangements?”

“Natasha and Steve.”

Wade nods.

“And you? Alone?”

Nathan hesitates.

“No.”

“That’s right, you have your _friend_.”

“That’s right.” His mouth is rapidly becoming dry.

“You never did say what her name was.” The air in the room has been static, stale, and heavy. Nathan never did say what _gender_ his friend was. He picks up on the “her”

“Neena.”

“I know a Neena. Goes by Domino. A really fun fuck, but you wouldn’t _know_ anything about that would you?”

“I didn’t sleep with her.”

“You didn’t happen to _leave_ me for her, did you?”

“I didn’t leave you for anyone.”

“You ran off with a _woman_ for a week, never told me what you did, now you have her working with you for however long it takes for this campaign to get moving, and on top of that, are sharing a hotel room for the weekend, and weren’t going to tell me? And I’m supposed to believe you're just friends, when you refuse to tell me any of this?”

Nathan never claimed to be a master of personal relationships.

“I.” Wade shakes his head and presses his fingers to Nate’s lips. He stops trying to speak.

“We’re not in a good place right now, babe.”

Nathan exhales. They are not. He cannot deny that.

“I think we can move beyond this, don’t you?”

Wade cups Nate’s face with his hands and moves his head in a nodding motion.

“You _do_ agree, don’t you? You may now speak.”

“I agree.” Nathan says.

This is a pleasing answer.  Strong arms wrap around Nate’s midsection and he hisses in pain. The grip is not gentle.

“I chose you as my official consort, I did tell you that, didn’t I?”

He did not. Nathan has never been sure what to call, whatever it is that they are.

“That’s what we gods call it. We’re fancy like that. “

He rests against Nate and sighs contentedly.

“I will have to punish you for this. My self-esteem demands it.”

Nathan does not care for sound of that. He says nothing and tries not to react. He does not like to give away too much of his emotions. It does not bode well, when Wade is in one of these moods.

“But, we’ll be okay after that.”

“Of course.” Nate says finally.

“Also, not sharing a room with her.”

“I figured, that.”

 

\--

The breakfast spread at the hotel is surprising. Wade does not eat, because he has a “special diet” and refuses to expand upon any further. He does however, like Taco Bell, and will eat his body weight in tacos. That is the only human food, Nathan has ever seen him ingest.

But that’s not important until later.

Nathan is not very hungry and only has some bacon and other meats.

"I said you could have _one_ piece, not five." Nate has terrible cholesterol and his love has assumed control of his/the entire family's diet. Their household is not allowed to have bacon unless it's the weekend. Seriously. There is a timed lock. And the humans are limited to two pieces.

"It's a special occasional. Holiday Rules trump the Standard." 

"No, it isn't and they don't."

Natasha and Steve join them not after long.

“Wade?” Steve is surprised. His friend smiles and then jumps to his feet.

“My job starts now.” He runs off into the wilderness that is the hotel. Domino walks over. She is not what Steve pictured.

“His what?” Steve is uneasy.  Nathan shrugs. Domino takes Wade’s abandoned seat next to Nate.

“I studied the schematics of the hotel.” Domino says as she picks up a piece of bacon from Nate’s plate. Steve feels jealousy on behalf of Wade and resist his urge to slap her hand.

He reminds himself, that she is here to help him. That petty actions are beneath him.

“And?”

“I know where they’ll want to hide.”

“That’s good.”

“I’ll float in the background. More my style.” Domino takes another piece of bacon and removes herself from the table.

“Do you trust her?”

“Yes. Roni Dahl.” Nathan shows a folder and slides it to ‘Tasha and Steve.

“I know her. She’s loud.” Steve said, his humour returning.

“She’s strong competition. She’s also, what they’re calling, the female Donald Trump.”

“Oh.”

“There is something odd about her.” Nathan has that, I know something, but I also, don’t know, look.

“What’s odd?” ‘Tasha takes the folder and studies the woman’s face.

“I don’t think she’s real.”

“Like?”

“Like, I think this is a front. Not a real identity. Something about her bothers me. I have been looking more into it.”

“She could be HYDRA.”

“Or AIM.”

“Great.”

“Anything else?” Steve asks.

“Yeah, I think Deadpool is here to assassinate someone.”

“Of course he is.”

 

\---

 

Domino hates the waiting. Black Widow can handle Steve just fine and protect him. Domino gets the extra hands bit, sure. She’s just not sure where _they_ stand _._

Nathan up and leaves without word one day and then calls her up for a favor, a job. That’s great and all, but it would be nice, more than nice, if he just stopped sending mixed signals.

So, she’s wandering the hotel. Getting to know her curves and corners, and waiting. For something, anything to happen.

Ah.

Domino moves to her left and avoids her head getting bonked on by larges bits of plaster. Deadpool drops from the ceiling.

Well.

Domino does not hesitate and has her pistol out and ready. She never knows with him. It’s what makes their encounters almost fun.

“And here I thought it would be boring.”

“I don’t have time for this.” Deadpool is bored. He has places to be.

He grabs her by the throat and walks her with him down the hall.

“I mean, sure I would _love_ to have a long drawn out fight over _Natey--a_ nd I do so hate that you call him that. However, It's just a question of timing--I have none at this present juncture. We will need to reschedule. I’ll call you and make the arrangements, kay?”

He pets her cheek before he knocks her out and shoves her into a storage closet.

Roni Dahl makes the terrible mistake of leaving her safe room. Deadpool opens his arms wide and jeers. She jumps backwards and into the wall behind and slowly walks backwards, eyes not leaving him.

“Hope! How’s my favorite in-law an’ favorite face.” She blinks and he’s in front of her.

“How _is_ the new face? Not sure how I feel about the nose.” He taps it. She shakes her head and tries to push his hands away.

“No. I think we should do something about it. Just a little too symmetrical.”

“Get away from me.”

“Ah. Not excited to see me? And here I thought we were family! Clones count as brothers, don’t they? What’s wrong? Why the long face? “ He reaches forward and pulls at her hair. She slaps his hands, he catches her wrist. He sighs dramatically and turns. She is forced to hug him and they walk down the hall.

“I know what will cheer you up!” He snaps his fingers and presses her against him. His pace picks up.

“You want to see _him_ , don’t you?”

“I know what he asked you do. You’re both vile.”

“I’m a lot of things. Blind and stupid? Nota either one.” He stops and opens a door. He pulls her along.

“I mean trusting someone, does make you a little naive, suuuuure.” He pushes her down and she sits on a chair.

“Okay, so maybe trust does make you a teencey bit blind, but hey! That’s part of the faith and _point_. I shouldn’t have to be on the lookout all the time anyway. He says he didn’t fuck her and I believe him, because I know this isn’t _his_ Neena and, _we’re_ kind of a _thing_.” He leans against the back of her chair.

“You and Stryfe are perfect for each other.” Hope hisses.

“Aww. I can’t tell you how much it means to hear you say that.”

He removes a gun from his holster and points it at her face.

“Remember our last date?”

“He helped me once, nothing says he won’t again.”

“Babe? Don’t help her.” Hope flinches.  A shadow passes over.

“Alright.” He says amused. He waves at her as he walks out of the room.

“You were saying?”

“What do you want?”

“You did some really sloppy prep work. One would think you wanted to get found out. Why we would we want that?” He cocks his head to the side and pretends to ponder.

“Ah,” feigning an epiphany,” you wanted _him_ to seek you out and confront you! What? And have a beautiful family reunion? Husband and wife! Together at last!” He sighs dramatically, lifts a foot behind him and places a hand against his forehead and throws his head backwards.

“You would explain everything!” He breaks the pose and holds the back of the chair and leans into her ear.

“He would understand and take you back.” False glee soaks his tone. He rubs his cheek into hers.

“You would give up all that you know as you two ride off back to the future and depose the evil villain Stryfe.”

He moves to face her front and his hands on her thighs.

“That’s a beautiful story.”

He stands up straight. He bends back down, his humor gone.

“You know, and I _know_ you know, but I have this thing, where I can read minds and I do it so well. I’m _literally_ on a higher level than human mutants. I’m also the jealous type, not going to lie. So the first year or so, when Nate and I started fucking, I would read his mind to see who he was actually thinking of! And guess what? Not you.” He pinches her face and stands up straight again.

“I know Nate. He’s already looking into this and your plan would have probably mostly come into fruition. And I have more than tested what limits _we_ have and it’s really cute, that you think you can swoop in and he’ll jump to your bed. He didn’t even fuck Domino!” His laughter is sinister. Hope closes her eyes and tries to convince her it’s not real.

“I will fix this. You’re going to win the election like you’re supposed to. Stryfe will come into power and you’re going to be a part of that.”

“And what about Nathan?”

“Freshen up, babes. The press will be here in a few hours and you need to look your best!”

He goes to the door, stops and turns to face her one final time.

“I’ll be checking in. Don’t try anything! Or do! I could use the fun!” He blews her a kiss before he slams the door.

On the other side, Stryfe leans against the wall.

“ _Can_ you fix this?” His tone innocent and mild.

“It’s sweet how much faith you have in me.” He starts to move away when Stryfe grabs his arm.

“Progress on Cable?”

“It’s done.”

Deadpool removes his arm from his grip without effort.

“What about _our_ reunion?”

Deadpool pulls him close.

“Safe word?”

“Why?” Stryfe asks, insulted and irritated. Deadpool smiles behind the mask.

“Ooh, baby. I missed you.”

 

\--

 

The day had been unpleasant and slow like Nathan had anticipated, he was on the lookout for any signs of potential threats. If Deadpool had a job here, that was not good. That means chaos. That means deaths.

And yet.

And yet it was quiet. He did not understand that. He did not trust it.

Loyalty is something you could buy from Deadpool and if he was in the mood for it, he could be quite loyal--if it suited him.

So whose side was Deadpool on? He was hired to assassinate someone. Had to have been.

That was another issue that he would have to think about at another time. His current task before him was to figure out who Roni Dahl really was.

He didn’t pay attention to the door opening or the soft footsteps.

“Watcha doin’?”

“Research.”

“Sounds boring.”  A gloved hand closed the computer. Nathan could use a break, if he was honest. He stretched.

“Play with me.” He whined.

Nathan stands up. He walks over to the mini fridge.

“I got wine.”

“Wine? That’s nice, but it doesn't--”

“And _not_ wine for you.” He hands Deadpool a bottle of something humans are not meant to drink.

“Ooooh. This’ll do.” He drinks some.

“I think this weekend could be good for us.” Nathan starts. He walks out to the balcony.

They don’t have much of a view or space, but it’s decent for what they do have. The stars are out, and it’s a crescent moon. He can see the gardens, mostly the valet though.

“Even though I don’t get to see you much?”

“That’s what the nights are for, right?”

“I do like the nights.”

Deadpool joins him on the balcony and watches the stars.

“I’ve been thinking.”

“Don’t strain yourself, Pris.”

“I don’t want to keep you distant anymore.”

Deadpool turns his gaze to him. Nathan still looks out at the sky.

“I don’t like being so distant.”

He walks over to Nathan and stands beside him.

“The strongest relationships have foundations of trust.” He puts his arm around the other man shoulder.

“I do trust you. I didn’t leave you for Domino. In truth, after you, I don’t think I could ever be with someone else. I don’t want to. She’s just a friend. I don’t think there are words for what I feel for you. It’s all so petty and small.”

“Aaah. Gosh, I’m all giddy and swoonin’”

“The truth is, I know I love you more than you love me.”

“Nathan--”

“But it’s fine. I accept that. I have to. I can’t expect you--”

“I seriously--

“We’re both fucked up people, aren’t we? That’s why we work."

“Oooh, Nate.” He mockingly sniffs and wipes a tear from his masked eyes.

“I’m glad I found you.”

“ **I** found you.”

“You did.”

“That was beautiful. Can we do unspeakable and sexually sordid things to each other now?”

“How can I refuse such tantalizing and romantic offer?”

“Great, now wait out here and I’ll change into something that’ll make you question societal expectations of masculinity.”

Deadpool skips to the song playing inside his mind. He passes the laptop Nate was using, he picks it up and carries it with him as he goes off to change.

The pounding on the door is frantic. Nathan can hear it clearly from where he was at on the balcony. After some quick Nathan strides, he opens the door.

Domino. Her game face on.

“We have to get out of here. Burns was found dead in his room. All VIPs are being moved.”

“Is Steve?”

“Black Widow is handling him.”

“Keep an eye on him.”

“He wants me to look after you.”

“I’m not a potential target.”

“Natey, I know, but when Captain America asks you to do something, you do it.” She goes to grab him, but he’s pulled away, Deadpool takes his spot and closes the door behind him.

“Natey, cannot come out and play. Sorry.”

“You did this, didn’t you?”

“Did what?” He asks. He tilts his head up and whistles.

“Fine. Get in touch with Steve once you two are off property.”

Domino has no further need of him and goes on her way. Deadpool waves before going back in the room.

Nathan calmly begins to pack. He pauses.

“Have you seen my laptop?” He lifts papers and looks under the desk.

“Nope.”

 

\--

 

There’s a lot of confusion about the rest of the weekend’s festivities and not much information to go around.

Natasha and Domino have Steve covered, so Nate is free to do his own thing--convince Forge to use his own abilities and contacts to find anything on Roni Dahl--however the phones are down, he seems to be in the black hole of cell service.

He would have found some other way to deal with this if he had been able to leave his hotel room sooner. Perhaps it was her (Domino) presence, but it appeared that Deadpool had some issue with Nate leaving the bed.

In fact, he was rather randy. Intensely so. As if he had to prove something. Their sex life was an area of slight irritation and discomfort.

Nathan is an older man and human. His stamina lasts only so long. Deadpool is a god, who probably and most likely doesn’t even need a rest period. The latter often forgets human limitations. This leads to frustrations and accidents. The accidents are fatal--extreme exhaustion and suffocation. Death.

Remember how he can bring back what he takes away?

Nothing is more horrible than killing someone when you are trying to be close with them, to connect on a higher level. To only destroy them when you are trying to show--tell them, you love them, the only way you know how.

The accidents occur less often now and Deadpool has a better handle what his lovers can take.

Nathan at the moment is worried though, Not because he’s afraid of being hurt.

Deadpool pulls his head  back to get a better angle at his throat.

“Uh, you don’t have to do this.”

He moves to the jawline and then his ear. Deadpool really likes ears. Nate is unsure why, but he spends about ten minutes on the ears. He timed it once.

“You’re not competing with, uh.” He breaks off.

“I told you. You. Every time.”

The assault stops.

“Hormones.”

He goes back to biting the ears. He switches. Nate tries to gently push him away.

“Hormones? What are you talking about?”

“Canadian hormone supplements.”

“Why--are you taking?”

Nathan is puzzled and worry definitely changes to something else.

“Tastes like grapes.”

Nathan is about to respond, when a vibrating buzzing interrupts. It’s Deadpool’s phone. Nate frowns.

“Your phone works? Why didn’t you tell me?”

He’s ignored. Deadpool rolls off of him and reassumes his suit properly.

“Gotta go!”

The was an hour ago. Nate, now free, has been roaming the new hotel, trying to find a computer that works or a phone. He has had no such luck.

“Nathan.”

He turns.

Roni Dahl. She doesn’t meet his eyes. Her gaze stops at his feet. The puzzle he’s been trying to figure out, has walked up and introduced herself.

She knows his name.

“Senator Dahl.” He smiles politely.

He has so many questions.

“We don’t have much time. There’s so much I want to say to you.”

She makes a motion, as if she were to step forward, but she catches herself.

“You say that like I know you.”

“Not here.”

She looks up, finally looking at him. She looks so familiar, he can’t quite place it.

“Follow me.”

She leads him to some kind of store room. She walks around in circles. He keeps his distance. He has questions and she is anxious, agitated. He has to play this cool.

“He’s here.” She says finally. She’s breathless. Like a secret she’s been wanting to tell, finally revealed.

“Who is 'he' ?”

“Sssh.” She moves forward fast and places her hand on his mouth, silencing him.

“Stryfe.” She mouths.

That’s not the answer he had been expecting.

“Who are you? How do you know this?”

“I can’t tell you any more. He’ll kill me. He’s been following me. He doesn’t trust me. You. Oh, god, Nate.” She cups his face with her hands.

“They have plans for you. I think, I think they’re trying to condition you.”

“They? He has a partner?”

“I’m sorry. I’ve been gone too long.”

She moves to the door and starts to rush out but stops. Her body is still.

Nothing makes sense. Nate vaguely hears a cry of some sort. He can’t move his body. He can’t really do anything--think, feel, see. He just is. Frozen in space and time.

Roni aka Hope is able to do all of those things. She makes the mistake of using Nate as a shield.

“Tsk, tsk tsk.” Deadpool wags a finger disapprovingly. He grabs her and leads her out of the room.

“What does "grounded "mean to you, young lady? I’m afraid Mama’s going to have to give you the switch. Don’t worry, it’ll hurt you more than it'll hurt me.”

They enter a room at the end of the hall.

 

\--

 

Time blinks and Nathan is aware. Something went wrong. He looks around. He’s at home. In his bed.

But he shouldn’t be. He was somewhere else. Wasn’t he? He looks around. For a clue. Something happened, he knows something happened.

“You’re awake!”

Miles jumps on him and then hugs him.

“Dad brought you home and said you were sick. You’ve been asleep for a really long time.”

“Sick?”

“Yeah.”

He closes his eyes and concentrates. He remembers images. Flashes.

_The hotel dining room was full of important people. Natasha and Steve were playfully_ _flirting. Neena was at the bar trying to get drunk or lucky or both._

_Nathan is at the table with Wade._

_“I wouldn’t eat that.” Wade says. Nate shrugs and tries the shrimp cocktail in front of him._

 

_\--_

_He’s on his knees throwing up into a toilet._

_“Told you not to eat that!”_

\--

 

“Shrimp.”

“Can I have a pet lobster?”

“Huh?”

Miles is serious. He asks again. Nate still feels delirious.

“Adult swim. Out.” Miles frowns, but he hops off the bed and leaves the room. Wade sits next to him.

“You’ve been out for three days. That’s hardly fair. You were asleep the whole time and I didn’t get to dress up as Hello! Nurse and take care of you.”

“I’m awake now.”

Wade saunters over to the wardrobe to change.  
Nathan has a sick feeling that something is terribly amiss.

* * *

 

**Next Time: The missing three days and then some!  
Did I mention this chapter was hard?**


	6. Sacrifice This!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all goes to hell in a moderately fast car. Went to a dark place here.

Stryfe remembers their first meeting. He felt as if he had known the god for years. Both knew what it was to be rejected, to be underestimated, and have such power that it burned inside and out.

Deadpool quickly became his new religion. They had an understanding. If Stryfe wanted something he would get it for the right price, the right gift. An equal exchange. There is a beautiful balance to offering and reward.

Sometimes it would be simple--amusement, a quick or, a long lasting tumble. New toys to play with, which have included and have not been limited to: children. Puppies, dolls, older men and women.

He was also taught what it meant to sacrifice. To truly lose. To give up something precious for an even greater reward.

Stryfe had a child once. He found her abandoned and knew they were kindred spirits. She was the light of his life and he honestly could forget about Apocalypse, when she was around.

His precious Jem. Their world was ugly, but she made it pretty.

He remembers he found her out there in the dust and dirt. She was hardly a thing then. Her skin was bruised, scarred, and bloody. Clumps of hair had been ripped from her scalp and lying around her.

He normally would have walked away. Let the elements take care of her.

He bent down, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and cradled her in his arms. He walked to his palace, had a female servant around her age bathe and dress her.

The poor thing slept for days before she was cured of exhaustion. Each day, he had a feast prepared in case she was hungry. Each day the food would be thrown away, while starving onlookers could only watch as food was wasted. If they had tried to grab anything, they would lose limbs.

Eventually she came to eat. He sat across from her at the long table. She was nervous, but her appetite needed to be satisfied and she did not disappoint.

“What’s your name?” He asked when she had finished.

“My parents named me, “she said, she looked lost and further away,” they’re gone now.”

“So you no longer have a name?” He was amused. She shook her head.

“How about,” he paused to think,” Jem.”

She nodded.

He had her attended to. She was tutored in maths, sciences and languages. When she learned something knew or found something interesting, her eyes would light up the sky. Her smile was infectious. He found it near impossible to be anything other than happy in her presence.

He remembers their last day together, as family. Looking back, he finds it cruel and bitterly amusing how it was almost a beautiful day out.

Jem and the others had been able to play outside, something that doesn’t happen often in their wasteland.

He wished it matched the events, the weather. For it to be awful. But it was a normal damn day. No awful organ music in the background. He adds that on his own.

“Papa!” Jem ran into his arms and handed him something. A crude doll made of an unusual substance. It was ugly. She presented it to him proudly.

“And this is?”

“A soap doll! I made it for you!”

He placed it in his pocket and kissed the top of her head.

“Gross!” She said playfully. She fixed her hair before running off to her studies.

Stryfe had a reason he came to this particular part of the palace. He wanted something. He needed more power. Apocalypse had proven to be too much.

He presented his offering, the gift.

“Mmm. Not enough.” The god pouted. He kept the offering.

“Not enough? That’s been enough before.” Stryfe had very limited patience and he needed this to be done.

“Those were equal exchanges, Hunny Bunny. This,” he gestured to his gift,” is not equal for what you want.”

“What do you want then?” He asked testily.

The god smiled something terrible and pulled him close. He pulled his head down, his lips caressing his as he whispered: “ a sacrifice.”

“What’d you mean?”

“Give something up to me that means the world to you. That’s _important_.”

“If I do that?”

“I’ll give you what you want.”

“Sacrifice something important? Like this palace--

“Not enough and it would _mean_ nothing.”

Stryfe had to think about this. Something precious, something important.

“My daughter.”

The god laughed as he kissed Stryfe rather violently.

“Bring her to me and we’ll discuss your reward.”

She was the first sacrifice and the greatest loss he’s ever suffered. He has to think of it as him being freed of weakness. If he doesn’t, it hurts. He gets angry and he need to kill until he forgets how to breathe.

He remembers when he gave her away. He had _assumed_ she would be a servant. That he would still see her, but she would be a slave.

He hasn’t seen or heard of or about Jem in days. He promised her it would be okay.

_“Papa.” She had tears in her eyes as several servants had started to pull her away from him._

_“You’ll be safe, I promise.” He had called out to her. He never lied to her._

He remembers how he found out about her true fate.

They were in bed and it perhaps wasn’t the most appropriate time to bring her up, but Deadpool’s servants appeared, preparing for something. His daughter was not among them.

He had to ask. She wasn’t there and he hasn’t seen her for a few days--not since he gave her away.

“Where’s Jem?”

Deadpool turned to him, resting on his elbow. He blinked, feigning confusion.

“Hm?”

“Jem. My daughter. Is she here? I gave her to you? She’s one of your Women of Waiting, right?”

He used his head to gesture to the women servants.

Then came that shark smile of his. He pulled Stryfe close and pressed into him, rubbing his cheek against his, like cat a marking ownership.

“Oh, her?”

“Yes.”

“Dinner.”

He tugged Stryfe s lips with his teeth before kissing him aggressively.

Stryfe felt sick. Deadpool laughed into his mouth, before pulling away. With his thumb, he traced over Stryfe’s lips and chin.

“Even gods need to eat.”

He bite his thumb as hard he could. Deadpool was only amused by this and laughed like a maniac as Stryfe poured all his anger, hatred, and energy into him.

“I love you too.”  Deadpool purred as Stryfe lie spent once his body could no longer move.

“You disgust me.”  He wanted to leave the bed. He wanted to hurt the god.

Deadpool just rested against him, caressing him like they were snuggle-cuddling on a Lazy Sunday.

“My precious Hunny Bunny. You flatter me.”

Stryfe knew that if he had sanity he would leave, but he stayed. Deadpool seemed to find him favorable, and he gave him what he wanted-- enough power to defeat Apocalypse.

Stryfe now understood what it meant to sacrifice. He survived the Jem ordeal, made him stronger. Looking back, he appreciates what his lover had done--got rid of weakness.

There still had been the Cable matter. His clone, last year’s model. Cable had been leading rebels against him. They found Stryfe to be equal to Apocalypse.

His clone was not foolish. He knew the battlefield and how to use environment to his advantage. Cable could read people. He knew how to spot weakness and patterns.

Cable valued all life, even the weak and the pitiful. He wanted everyone to live in peace. He did not understand how much life would be improved if the weak were removed. Only the strong to swim around in the gene pool.

Better people. Better world.

Cable only saw murder and tyranny, which is such a shame. Stryfe use could someone with his talents. However, Cable was a problem. A pest. He needed to be utterly destroyed or he would come back like a cockroach.

When she came in their sanctuary like a thief in the night, it was a gift from the multiverse.

Hope Summers lost her mind. Deadpool had a thing, an affinity for children. He viewed them as snack cakes. Akin to veal cutlets.

Hope witnessed some of her clan’s children suffer under this. Stryfe turned his head.

“If they were strong, they would have lived.” He walked away. Uncaring and not concerned.

Her husband wasn’t there to witness it, but told her that charging in was careless. It was an emotional response and they could not afford that. The greater goal and long game were what mattered.

Nuts to that. Hope would not let that stand. She didn’t know how to use a weapon to save her life, but that didn’t stop her.

She was found almost as soon as she stepped foot in their palace. Deadpool was torn between shooting her and beheading.

“Why waste a good recruit?” Stryfe saved her life with that. Her mind became twisted and confused. For months she was under their control.

 Hope and Stryfe even formed somewhat of a friendship during this time. The seeds were planted on a particular painful night. Painful, because Stryfe learned how little he was actually valued to his godly lover.

“Get out.” He sounded bored. Disinterested. He yawned and waved Stryfe off. Being lovers with a literal god was not easy. Pride and self worth--constantly on the mind.

Did he do something wrong? Was it enough? Is he ever enough, will he ever be enough?

Turns out he never will be.

“Private party.”

Several servants, not dressed with much, entered. Deadpool continued to shoo Stryfe.

“No room at the inn. Okay, I love you, bu bye now!” He gave Stryfe a kick and he was thrown across the room and landed hard on the floor.

“Did I do something wrong?”

He laughed and then shrugged.

“Nyeh.” He gave him the so-so gesture.

“I could try again.” He tried not to sound desperate.

“I’ll see about penciling you in for next week.”

With a flick of the wrist, the doors were shut and he was locked out.

Hope found him. They sat in silence together until morning. That’s how it started. Alone quietly together.

“It’s not healthy, what you have.” She said one day. It was bold and she knew he would react violently.

Only he didn’t.

“I had a daughter once. She’s gone now.”

She nodded.

The days would pass. They would sit together.

The god did not like that. It meant he wasn't getting attention.

“Come out and play.”

He dragged Stryfe to his private quarters.

It wasn’t long before Stryfe’s scientists developed a crude time machine of sorts. Hope leaked the information like she was supposed to. She went out to seek out Cable, like she was supposed to.

Stryfe went to the time he was supposed to.

Hope did not reconnect like she was supposed to.

“What happened to Hope?” He asked Deadpool.

“Oh, about that. I shot her.” He giggled madly.

“Did you now? Why?”

That was not part of his plan.

“Her face made this sound. Squeesh. No. Squelsh. It also had a plopsh.” He tried to mimic the sound.

“Hilarious, clearly.”

“Why do you care about her?” His tone now deadly serious.

“She’s part of the long game. Why do you hate her?”

“I don’t.”

At that time, the god was honest. He did not hate Hope. He just found her irritating.

He only truly started to feel utter contempt when he began playing with Cable aka Nathan aka his precious Priscilla.

Hope was always on his mind, even if it was just on the back burner. Hell, he named their daughter after her.

The first time he suggested the name, Deadpool hit him so hard his face was utterly destroyed and he died from massive brain damage.

Deadpool had to reset his life three times before he was able to play cool.

“Naming her after anyone?” He had asked, biting back his fury. He could play coy rather well.

“A friend.” Nate had a slight hesitation at friend.

“A friend.” He repeated.

“Good friend.” Nate said. His voice cracking slightly.

The clones had a fondness for Hope. Deadpool had no use for that. So, he made up reasons to torment her.

Hope was no lame fool though. She was an observer. She waited. She listened. She knew her enemy. Her inaction _was_ action. She was waiting for a slip up and boy did he ever.

His phone interrupted the beating. He gave her the, “one sec,” gesture with his finger, and answered.

“Al, I told you not to call this number unless my precious ones were dying. So, unless the next sentence is, ‘Miles lost his leg,’ I’m going to have to maim you.”

Precious ones. Miles. Hope had use for this. She turned her head and strained to hear more.

“He’s not sick, he’s lying. He doesn’t want to go to school because he didn’t study for his test.” Deadpool trailed on.

Deadpool had children. At least one named Miles. Hope will use this.

“Sorry about that!”

He clapped his hands together and approached her.

“My niece hated her studies.”

“I’m not bonding with you.”

“Miles huh? That’s a strong name. I bet he takes after Nathan. Doesn’t he?”

“He does.” He said after some honest thought. He covered her mouth and nose with his hand.

“We need her alive. Why don’t you check in on Cable?” Thank the gods for Stryfe's timing. Deadpool shrugged and went on his merry way.

“He really dislikes you, doesn’t he?”

“How can you tell?” She’s breathless.

“Did you know,” Stryfe helped untie her, “ that they have a daughter named after you? He doesn't like talking about that.”

“I need to see Nathan, when he comes back for you. Help me.”

“Why’d you need him?”

“Please. Just need two minutes with him.”

“Probably can give you a minute.”

Stryfe honored his word. He led Hope to the room where Nathan lie in stasis, while he distracted Deadpool.

Hope leaned into her husband’s ear and whispered.

It was just long enough. She didn’t mind so much that she was found out, she did want she had intended. The seeds were planted.

“Kill her if it makes you feel better, but we need her alive. Bring her back when you finish.” Stryfe had no use for temper tantrums and posturing. He had a world to run.

“Of course.”

\--

 

Nathan felt uneasy. There was something gnawing at him in the back of his mind. Something happened. Something is wrong. He needs to get out. Do something. Alarms, in the distance, are ringing.

Wade found his Hello! Nurse costume, along with the wig. The expensive kind they give cancer patients, had to be top quality!

He did look rather _striking--_  Full Deadpool suit with mask, under a nurse costume, a blonde wig with that odd little hat that nurses apparently wear.

He looked _good._

And was currently resting against Nate. He was purring. Nathan observed, Wade had many cat like qualities: he purrs, always lands on his feet, flexible beyond human capabilities, ridiculously agile, etc

Nathan never liked cats. He never trusted them. So why did he sort of, as much as he could allow himself to, trustish this man?

His hand reached up and touched his cheek. Thumb circling his chin.

“Round two?”

“Few more minutes.”

“Mmkay.”

Nathan wanted to throw Wade off of him and he wasn’t sure why he was angry. The gnawing at the back of his mind is growing louder.

“What’s wrong?”

Nathan was taken back. That sounded like actual concern.

“I don’t know. Maybe residual grog from being ill.”

“Whenever you’re ready, Hunny Bunny.”

Nathan lifted a brow at that. Never in their all of their time together, was he referred to as that. It was always Priscilla or some pop culture reference he didn’t understand. So now he had a new one? Curious.

 

\--

 

Nathan feels like he’s stuck in some kind of haze. He’s dimly aware of the world around him, but he had no need or use for it.

There are moments of absolute clarity however.

Miles is in the living room with Wade, he is pulling at the back of his shirt. Nathan feels complete and unadulterated disgust.

“Get away from him.” He pushes Wade away. Nathan shakes his head. He is not sure what came over him. Miles is confused and nervous. Wade is pissed.

“Fuck off.”

Turns out the tag on the back of Miles’s shirt was irritating him, giving him a rash. He had asked his Dad to take the tag off. He was just trying to find it when Nathan walked in.

Nate fumbles over an apology.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“I don’t know.”

Nathan tries to shrug it off. As time passes he is able to focus and concentrate. He has to be, he has to help Steve.

“I could have used you the last day at the hotel.” Steve says to Nate as they prepare for the night’s work. Nate shrugs.

“I was really sick, I hear.”

“He threatened to throw me out the window if I didn’t leave you alone.”

“He gets like that.”

“So this is where it gets a little awkward.”

Natasha rolls her eyes.

“Tony and Steve are friends again, because they need to be--money.”

“Sounds about right for this.” Nate nods. Politics for you. Steve is still uncomfortable.

“That gonna be OK with you?”

Nathan considers this.

“I’ll be fine unless he plans to murder me for some reason.” Nathan keeps his tone light. Steve relaxes.

“Iron-Man can run the Avengers while Tony Stark backs Steve.” Natasha laughs at the puns she’s made in her head--she doesn’t say them out loud, so everyone looks at her strangely.

“What.” She says harshly. The others look away scared.

\----

Tony has a lot in common with Deadpool. They both enjoy copious of sexual pleasure, alcohol, products that contain alcohol, and toys.

They have a lot in common, just don’t say it out loud.

Tony was slighted when Steve turned him away. The only reason Steve is in the running is because of him. Steve is his best friend after Rhodes.

Steve needs to be punished some. Just a little. And if he can damage his precious relationship with that freak Deadpool at the same time-win!

“This is a terrible idea.” Steve says. Tony is not listening and does not care.

“It’s bound to come up anyway, If we do it first, it’s in our control and favor.”

“Wade has nothing to do with my campaign. He’s _not_ my god and he’s not helping me with _anything_.”

“I know that, but America doesn’t.”

Steve sighs in defeat. He pulls at his hair. Tony has a point. He hates it when Tony has a point.

They enter the house and Tony begins to snoop around. Steve does not like this.

“You did get permission didn’t you? You set this up, right?”

“I called the press.” Tony opens the fridge.

“This is too normal.” He closes it. He’s looking for something. There’s a high chair by the table, cookie jars on the counter. A note on the oven that says, “  NOT FOR MILES USE”

There is a note on the wall that explains rules for Blind Al. There is a door by the pantry that is locked to the disappointment of Tony.

“This looks too domestic for a psycho killer god.” Tony whines. Steve laughs.

“He’s a housewife you know.”

“Housewife? He wishes.” Wade is not impressed. He didn’t invite them over. He has to resist the desire to kill Tony on sight.

“I could do the pearls, but I do not vacuum or bake fruit pies. Never understood that. Why was it always apple? Wouldn’t they at a certain point just resent apples? Get sick at the sight? I’d probably shoot the bitch, if she gave me the same damn pie 12 thousand days in a row. I like variety. Goes with food and sex.”

“We’re doing--”

“Setting up the stage!” Tony has the urge to text Pepper and ask about a bakery.

“Stage for? A play? Who's performing? Don’t tell me it’s you two.” He groans with mock disappointment.

“Why would you tell him? Tony thinks it would be in my best interest if there was an interview with you. How you’re not involved in my campaign.”

“Really? Interview with me?”

“Steve says you're not his god and America only likes a Christian president.”

“I’m not?” He pouts. His lips tremble, Steve groans. He hates his friend’s penchant for dramatics and attention. He and Tony were perfect for each other, but Steve would never say that out loud.

“America needs to be clear on your relationship.”

“Ah. I see. You’re jealous. How precious. It’s the heart thing isn’t? Can’t _really_ get _going_ , can we?” He pokes Tony’s chest and Tony resist the urge to punch him.

“Knock it off, children. It’s just me and you-”

“The children and Nate.”

“No.” Wade’s tone serious now.

“We don-”

“Ellie’s an infant, Hope is just coming out of toddler phase, and Miles is still getting bullshit from last time he was center of the universe.”

“And Nate?”

“He’s background or he’s out. Not channel six.”

Steve really wished he could have had this talk sooner.

“So just you and Cap?” Tony isn’t sure if this is beautiful or if he should push for Nathan and the kids.

“Yes.”

“Deal.” He went with beautiful.

 

\--

 

“So, how can I help you?” Emma liked Nathan. He was one of the few who didn’t hold their breath or wait for her to screw it all up and go back to the Hellfire Club.

“I think something or someone, is attacking my mind.” He had nowhere else to turn and he always trusted the X-Men.

“What makes you think that?”

“I don’t think I’m in complete control of my actions. I, uh, lost three days.” He rubs the back of his neck and he looks down.

“How did you lose three days?”

“I got sick off of some rancid shrimp.”

She arched a brow at that.

“And you’re standing how? Impressive.”

“Not really.”

“Aren’t you, you know, _deathly_ allergic to seafood?”

Nathan felt his pores pickle. Nathan is allergic to seafood. Fatally so. He does not eat it. Has no awkward forbidden fondness of it. He would not simply dive into a shrimp cocktail unless he was feeling particularly suicidal.

“In my mind, my memories.” He says quietly.

“Your memories.”

He nods at her. She approaches him, she gently places her hands at either side of his temples and closes her eyes.

She see images but she is forced out. She is thrown back slightly and screams.

“What was that?” His voice uneven.

“I think you’re onto something. Your mind has definitely been compromised.”

 

\---

“He did what?” Domino asks before drinking more of her beer. Nathan needed a friend. Steve was unavailable and Natasha was not answering her texts.

“Something to my mind. I feel like this is some kind of cosmic irony, but I’m not sure why.” He laughs slightly before finishing with a frown.

“Cosmic irony?”

“I don’t know. Like, a part of me deserves this. Maybe I do.” He finishes his beer.

“That’s a healthy relationship.” She orders another drink.

“None of my relationships seem to be healthy.” He sighs.

“Marriage counseling? “

“Don’t think he’d go for that. I’d imagine he’d just bind the poor therapist with chains and ask if his sexual kinks were Freudian or something.”

“Don’t need that image.”

“Sorry.”

They are silent for awhile. Drinking together, but also, alone. Dominno starts and stops several conversations.

“Natey, what are we?” She asks finally. Her voice low.

“Friends.” He says. He doesn’t even sound sure.

“Friends.” She repeats.

“That’s all I can offer.”

“If we’re friends, no more mixed signals. It’s not fair.”

“No more mixed signals.”

Ten minutes later they are in the parking lot seriously locking lips. Dominio pulls away.

“So, friends?”

He backs off, in a haze. He blames it on the alcohol.

“I didn’t mean to do that.”

He hurries off in the opposite direction.

 

\---

 

Arriving home doesn’t ease the confusion. There lights and people he doesn’t know. He looks around.

“Nate?”

“Am I in the right house?”

He looks around again. Then laughs and coughs. He’s still a tiny bit drunk. The camera turns to him, but he doesn’t notice. The lights are blinding him. He thinks he sees God.

“His eyes are bright. Thought they’d be yellow.” He says the plant next to him. Wade pulls him away from the camera’s view.

“You’ve been drinking. Without me? I’m hurt.”

“Your mask is weird.” Wade is not wearing his mask. He’s slightly amused though.

“Charmer, you.”

“I was going to say something to you. God is watching.” He nods to the lights.

“That’s not God.”

Wade goes over and turns off the lights much to the protest of the crew.

“The interview was going great! You’ll be a household name! Maybe even get a series off of this. You have a personality people will just eat up!” The Producer does not want to let this opportunity pass.

“Dad,” Miles has slipped in quietly,” what’s going on?”

“I told you to stay upstairs.”

“That’s Miles! Get a close up!”

Miles backs away as the camera gets in his space. Miles is very camera shy and the press scares him. Wade steps in front of him, shielding him.

“I told you, no.”

“I’m happy with what we’ve done.” Steve says. People forgot he was there. Not like he was running for an important office or anything.

“C’mon the people love the little guy! Saving the world before bedtime! And he went up against a god no less! He should be on Wheaties!”

“He’s ten and I want him to stay a child.”  Wade was losing his patience. Miles thought maybe being on Wheaties could be cool though and was thinking about saying it.

“He’s not going have a “normal sand box” life. Not after that. Not if he’s being raised by you.”

And his patience has left the building folks!

He pulls the Producer close and into him. He cups his face with one hand, while the other holds him in place.

“You have a pretty mouth.” He leans in and nips at his lips.

“Soft lips.” He trails over his jawline.

“Strong jaw.”

Steve is panicking. Nate is drunk and starting to get annoyed. He walks over and pokes at Wade.

Miles doesn’t know what’s happening.

He moves his mouth to the Producer’s ear and tilts his head for a good angle.

“ _Pretty_ ears. _Useless_ ears. You don’t _hear_ anything do you? Just an accessory. You know what Chanel said about those right? To remove one before you leave the house, so you wouldn't be overdone.”

He nips at the ear a tad. The Producer is breathing heavily and he cannot fight him off.

“Appears you forgot to do that. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it.”

“ _Wade_!”

Steve steps forward and grabs him. He pulls him off the poor Producer, but it’s too late. The damage has been done and he’s holding his prize between his teeth--the ear in question.

Miles is horrified. He runs up the stairs to hide. Tony is having the best night ever, because this is the kind of bullshit he was hoping would happen.

The Producer is screaming and moving around in a craze. Nate blinks. He isn’t sure if what he saw was real. He fights back vomit as bile surfaces.

With a ‘slurp’ Wade sucks the ear in his mouth and chews a bit before he swallows. Steve doesn’t know what to do or say. He wants to punch him, arrest him. The rest of the crew leave before it’s their turn.

Nate is off balance and knocked down when the Producer runs off finally. Wade’s bloodlust does what is does so often and becomes _pure_ lust. He’s not in control anymore. Honey, Deadpool’s home! He seeks out his mate for release.

“Shit.”

Steve grabs Tony and they try to figure out damage control.

“You taste like blood.” Nathan complains.

He’s ignored. Deadpool devours him.

 

\--

 

Miles does not want to leave his room in the morning. He’s hiding under his bed and holding his light saber. He knows it won't protect him. He knows it won’t do any damage, but he can still hit things with it.

Al slides his favorite pancakes under the bed so Miles can at least have breakfast. He mumbles his thanks. He’s still shaking. The bit of pancake falls off his fork. He gives up. He moves the plate away and tries to sleep forever.

Little Hope crawls under the bed. She hugs him and they fall asleep together. When they wake, he reads her her favorite book. She frowns though, when he declines her tea party. It must be held at Eureeka's Castle, which is in the second basement.

That would require leaving his safe zone. He was not ready for that.

Her lips tremble, her eyes water. She hits him.

“Meanie jerk!” She slides out from under the bed and storms off.

Miles wants the ground to eat him. He feels like the worst big brother ever.

“Of course he doesn’t want to see you!” Al shouts. They’re outside his room.

“You scared him shitless! He probably thinks you’ll eat him, asshat!"

His father doesn’t attempt to see him. Miles is grateful for that.

 

\--

 

“You really screwed this up.” Steve is still furious. Tony is there for some reason, looking rather smug.

“You actually gave us what we needed. Cap stepped in without hesitation to take you on.”

“Glad I could be of service.” Wade is bitter. He does not think he did anything wrong.

“I’m going back to the original rules. You need to see someone, a therapist, and I’m not backing down on that, and I’m increasing our meetings and going back to the old surveillance. You’re better than this and I can’t afford to not to trust you right now.” Steve is not here to negotiate

“You’ll be watching me? I’ll make sure to make it worth your while.”

“How’s the kid?” Tony remembers how freaked out Miles had been. Wade winces. Tony smiles. Gotcha.

“He doing okay?” Tony presses.

“Tony.” Steve feels a migraine oncoming.

“He’s fine.” Wade says pitifully.

“Should I call social services? They have people who may be-”

Wade reaches over and grabs Tony by the fabric of his shirt and forces him down. His face smacks against the surface of the table.

“We’re good.”

 

\--

 

Nathan is a daze. His mind is screaming. There is something he knows. Something he is supposed to do.

Wade enters the kitchen with murder on his mind. No. Nathan has to correct himself. Not Wade. Deadpool. Wade has more of  a calm. This isn’t that.

“Got a job. Lots of killing. Home late.” He bends down to get a pistol and a blade he hid in the cabinet by the sink.

He doesn’t bother saying goodbye as he leaves like a man on fire.

Miles cautiously enters the kitchen. He looks around.

“Is it safe?”

Nathan nods. The noise stopped. His head clear.

Miles relaxes and goes to the cookies.

 

\--

“You’re upset.” Stryfe is amused. He likes it when Deadpool is upset. He appears more humble, more among man. Stryfe has a better handle on his emotions so he feels superior when others lose control.

“Good, I was worried you wouldn’t be able to pick up on that.”

Hope is irritated. He invaded her safe house, a beautiful Victorian style house equipped with the white picket fence. She and Stryfe were having lemonade on the porch swing when Deadpool appeared.

Hope resisted the urge to throw her glass at him. She can have remarkable self control.

“Need anything dead?”

Stryfe pauses to think.

“Well,”


	7. Hark! Herald.

**_Previously: Vampira goes to her husband's funeral and along the way she is taken over by aliens and then goes on a crusade to--wait. That's the plot to plan 9!_ **

**_Aaaah. This may be it:_ **

**_So there's this banker, with an accent and a girlfriend who wants to bang--_ **

**_Erm. My notes got mixed up. Well, let's see._ **

**_There's this drunk former cop who goes to a beach town._ **

**_Uh. Let's just get on with it!_ **

* * *

_Cap’s shield is heavy, Miles can’t lift it. This must be what Link goes through when he’s a child and lugging around the Hylian shield. This shield is meant for a superpowered adult, not a weakling child._

_Miles does not let this deter him though, he drags it along, pauses to rest and catch his breath, but he’s on a mission._

_The Avengers are dead. The X-Men are dead. Nathan’s dead. Miles is dead (inside). The world is on fire. It needs a fireman and the floods have rolled back._

_Miles just so happened to have been a fireman for Halloween last year, thank you very much. He’s got this. He is a fireman._

_He can bring back the tide. He can fight the monster. He’ll lose, obviously, but he can do **something**._

_Miles drags the shield along. He can hardly breathe. His arms hurt._

_It doesn’t matter. Nothing matters._

_Slay the monster, save the world._

_Easy peasy._

_Miles grunts. He tries to look tough. His hands now are numb._

_Say something clever. Say something tough. Say something heroish_

_“Sup.”_

_Nailed it._

_A bloody, mostly dying, somehow still slightly alive and breathing, Jessica Drew twists around._

_“Get out of here!” She screams. Her voice is cracked and she looks like death. Miles does not like being told what to do by strangers, even if they are cool hero types. He takes offense._

_“No.” He glares at her like she just told him his bedtime was now 5 PM._

_She says something else, but it doesn’t matter. He ignores her and moves forward. He can no longer feel his hands or fingers. He’s pretty sure he’ll break an arm at this point, but he pulls the shield along with him._

_“You’ve got red on you.” He says as an aside as he passes Jessica._

_Miles can’t resist. He is his father’s son and humor is his defense mechanism. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t scared as all get out. He needs to appear tough and cool, hence his comment._

_“Sloppy. Freak. Show. Baby.” Miles needs a breath for each word and he has no idea who he is quoting, but he likes the words. Heroes are sassy. He can be sassy. Sass puts villains off._

_“What are you doing?”_

_Plan worked. Got the Big Bad’s attention. Miles can see that he’s smiling. That just pisses the would be hero off. It’s not like he’s going to get grounded, right?_

_“I’m here to stop you.” Miles tries to sound confident._

_“Oh? How will you be doing that, darling?” His posture relaxes. He’s amused._

_Miles tries to lift the shield and loses his balance. Something in his back spasms, pulls and he’s sure it will be awhile before he can stand up again._

_This is how I die. See you soon, Nathan._

_The monster is walking towards him and invades his personal space. If he could, he would attack, but his back is burning and his arms finally became dead weight, exhausted._

_“What was the point of this?”_

_The foul fiend takes Cap’s shield and throws it aside. Miles tries to glare and appear menacing, but he’s in too much pain. He’s pretty sure he’s either lying on broken glass or someone’s bones. Possibly both._

_“That wasn’t a toy.” The Monster says in a bored tone. He lifts Miles’s left arm and drops it._

_Miles realizes how powerless he truly is._

_“Get away from him!” Jessica Drew can hardly stand. Both had forgotten about her._

_“Do it.” Miles says, false bravery activated. He grinds his teeth and tries to look mean._

_“Do what?” The Monster is confused and tilts its head._

_“Kill me.”_

_The Monster is speechless, something that is rare._

_“Well? Kill me, Dad.” He spits out the last word with as much spite and aggression as he can._

_“Dad? What?” Jessica Drew is still alive true believers, well done tenacity._

_“You killed everyone else! Go ahead! Everything is gone. My parents are dead and so is Miles.”_

_He’s crying now and Miles does not care. He’s not completely aware of what he is saying either._

_“You look alive.”_

_“Sorry to disappoint you, but you can fix that.” He reaches out for the gloved hand and places it on his throat._

_“No.”_

_He takes his hand away._

_“Why.”_

_Miles feels the fire of ire burning inside of him. He wants to hit, punch, scratch, and scream._

_“I-”_

_“Why!?” He’s not asking. Not really._

_I **’m bored and this is fun.**_

_The Monster turns his head to face Jessica. He really wants to finish what he started, but he’s sure MIles would not appreciate that._

_Miles is too young, precious, and fragile for honesty._

_The truth is he’s the god of chaos (among other things) and it’s been far too long since he’s acted on his need for chaos and anarchy. This is the most fun he’s had since he was with Stryfe._

_Part of him does want to hurt Miles, because that would cause mayhem. However, a greater part of him would never forgive himself if he had, even if he did reset his life. Miles still would have been felled by his hands._

_That greater part, the part he’s choosing to listen to, wants to go home with his silly, ridiculous, clumsy, little precious baby boy._

_So, he does what he does often with his family experiment. Lies. Well, half lies._

_“I miss Nathan.”_

_“I miss him too! I loved him too! It hurts and I don’t understand why he’s dead. Hope won’t stop crying, I don’t know what to do. Everyone is dead and I’m scared and I **needed** you!”_

_The Monster is weary of this. His game is over. He gently scoops Miles in his arms. Time to go home._

_“I’m here now.”_

_He adjust the boy, so his arms are wrapped his neck, Miles can’t fight it but he doesn’t make any attempt to either. He nestles his face in the crook of his Dad’s neck._

_“I missed you, Dad.” He’s so tired. He closes his eyes and he lets go._

\--

There was a time when he was Miles’s favorite person. This whole avoiding him like he’s a plague simply will not do.

Lets not forget that Nate seems to be losing his mind when Wade is in the same room with him. Another mystery he just cannot wait to solve.

First things first. That stupid little human is going to worship him again, because dammit, it’s no longer about needing that.

It’s different now. His existence is secure. He doesn’t really need to be loved to exist .Not anymore. Not like where he used to be. Here, that’s been taken care. Loopholes. HIs fellows probably didn’t take into account that their punishment just secured his power and immortality.

Anyway.

Somehow the pesky little human, now demi-god hybrid, got under his perfect skin. He cares for the little cretin. And dammit, he wasn’t going to stop and his precious little baby boy was going to remember he loved him even if he had to kill everything on this Earth all over again!

“What the--!”

The lights in the house all went out.

No, the light bulbs all exploded and the electricity supercharged and shorted out everything.

Somewhere, Nathan is irritated because he now has to navigate through the dark to get to his bedroom, since he can’t finish working on the paper he promised Steve he’d finish.

Miles is snuggling Hope, who just screamed and ran into his room, because her lamp exploded by her bed and she’s convinced it’s Them.

Ellie is asleep because, babies.

“Can I hold Mr. Gordo?” Hope asks, her lips pouty and trembling. Miles has to leave his room. Mr. Gordo, his favorite stuffed toy, is outside somewhere. He forgets why and wants to tell her no.

But he already missed her tea party and she’s about to cry again and he promised he would not be the reason she cries anymore.

“I have to get him.”

She nods and lets go of him.

So, Miles slides out from under the bed, and tries to stealth walk to the stairs and down to the front door.

He is about to make it.

“What’re you doing up?”

Miles feels electric. The worst person to find him up, even if they were on good terms.

“I have to pee.” He’s not sure why he’s lying.

“You need a tree for that?”

Miles still has his hand on the door handle. If his Dad is amused, then maybe he won’t get in too much trouble.

“Yes?” His voice is higher than he’d like it to be.

“Or, are you looking for this?”

Something is thrown at him. It’s soft. He picks it up--Mr. Gordo.

“Thanks.” He feels small and terrible.

“Wade, do you know where Miles went! Some of the lamps exploded and I want to make sure the little ones are alright!”

“He’s with me!”

“Oh, Good!”

Miles looked at the ground. His favorite lamp is one of the casualties.

“You’re not supposed to be up.”

Miles says nothing. He braces himself.

“I suppose I could forego a punishment, if you come with me.”

“Where?”

“The store. The light bulbs all,” he mimics an explosion,”

“Can’t you, you know. Magic it all back?”

“I could, but I would have to exert more energy and then,” he mumbles the rest of the sentence,” and I rather not have to.”

“Huh?”

“Just come with me.”

He grabs Miles’s hand and they go out the door.

“I want to spend time with you, that a crime now?”

Miles feels a strange sensation. He’s always wanted to hear that. His pace picks up and he stays by his side.

The short venture does not do much. Miles is quiet, but he does hold Wade’s hand the entire time and does not make any indication he wants to run off.

He still won’t look at him though and he hasn’t addressed him as “Dad” but progress, he will stay in the same room, hopefully!

His hopes are dashed though, as soon they make it back, Miles leaves his side and goes back upstairs.

This can’t be their new normal. This has to change. He promised himself he wouldn’t do this, but fuck it. He hit the button. He closes his eyes and the space changes a little.

“Ganke, we’re not playing seven minutes again! You got lost and went to the wrong closet last time!”

Wade turns to the direction where his voice is coming from. Miles, no, Teen Miles, comes through. He pauses. He blinks..

“Dad? How?” He points up. He double takes. He looks to the stairs and back to the Wade in front of him.

“You just--is this a time travel thing?”

“Yes. How do you know that?”

“Because you were wearing something _tooootally_ different ten seconds ago--no way you can change that fast.”

“I can, but--anyway. Us.” He steps forward. Teen Miles does not step away. He is unafraid, just confused.

“Are you here to warn me about something?”

“No. Are we.” He doesn’t know how to finish.

“Uh. We’re close, but not _that_ close? You have Nate for _that_ and I’m your son, so aaaaawkward.”

“What? No, stupid. That little um, you used to be afraid of me? You get over that, right?”

“Ah hell, you terrify me!”

That was not the answer he wanted.

“No, wait! I mean, I trust you? You don’t scare me, like, grrr monster, arrrrg, eat me. We’re good in that sense. And, please don’t tell anyone I said this but, Idoloveyousocanwechangethesubjectnow?"

Now that is the answer he wanted.

He stepped forward fixes Teen Miles’s collar kissed the top of Teen Mies head, who failed miserably at fighting him off. Boy’s got pride, even in his own damn house.

The space changes again. He feels better now. So, Miles will eventually get over it. Good. He just wishes it was now.

\---

Miles takes a shortcut home. It’s not the first time he’s done this and he only does it when he cannot get picked up. Al cannot drive because, blind. Nate is at the beck and call of Cap and he practically lives at the Avenger Tower now, and Dad has been getting merc jobs steadily.

Which means Miles has to find his own way home. Usually Ganke’s mom would drive him, but she can’t always, so he has to take the bus. Miles then has to walk a few blocks and then home.

Today, Ganke was not in school, so Miles is on his own for transport. So, Miles took the bus and now cut through some back alleys to get to the shady neighborhood block that’s two minutes away from home and cuts five minutes off the journey.

Only today he did he not go unnoticed and has been followed by a group of young thugs. Miles has kept his pace up, but soon they corner him. Miles does not have a handle on those nifty Spider powers and he does not want to accidentally hurt anyone, so he lets them push him down.

He’s pushed and smacked around. He’s pretty sure they will stab him for his shoes so he starts to quietly untie them.

“Miles?”

Miles knows that voice. He feels rather pathetic. Dad.

Two of the thugs grab Miles and knock him in the gut. Three walk towards Wade, like they are gonna mess him up.

“Really?”

Miles closes his eyes and ignores the pain and the hits. They stop. He looks up. His Dad waves.

Miles forgets himself and jumps into his arms. Miles expects to be dropped or scolded or scoffed, but none of these things occur. Miles wraps his arms tight around his neck.

In fact he’s carried all the way home

Wade only lets Miles out of his arms when he sees something out of the corner or his eye.

“I’ll see you inside.”

Miles nods and goes in the house. Wade walks over to a street corner. A tired looking woman greets him, her hand out.

“You owe me for that. Those little bastards did their job.”

“You’re right.” He hands her cash. She looks around,

“Where are they?”

“Oh? Them. I wouldn't worry about them. They’ll serve a higher purpose.”

“Like what? I promised their moms they’d be home by dinner.”

“Exactly, dinner.”

He waved and walked away.

“What does that mean!”

She’s ignored.

\--

“Probably should invest in another uh, nanny for the little ones. Alfred is great, but she’s older and she has limitations.” Nate says

“She does.” Wade agrees.

“Miles shouldn’t have to walk home the way he does sometimes.”

“I’ll take care of it.”

“I’d ask if you use an agency, but I should stay out of this right?” Nate gives Wade an odd and pained look.

“You learn very fast. One of the things I love about you.”

Nate sighs and he goes back to his work.

\---

“I need a new job. HYDRA isn’t working out.”

Deadpool looked over to his friend. Light bulb lit.

Bob ducked into a dark corner as a group of HYDRA cannon fodder ran into the room. He counted to ten. Usually when he reaches ten, everyone is dead and it is safe to come out.

Today is no different.

“So, new job?”

\--

“This is Bob.”

Miles was not impressed. Bob looked weak willed and had an annoying smile. He probably could be bossed around too easily and therefore lacked the payoff feeling.

Miles scoffed and then went to ignore him.

Nathan pitied the poor man and thought Buttons the dog would have been a better choice. Bob probably would be hiding somewhere as soon he and Wade left.

Wade just wanted an adult who could actually see and act as Alfred’s service animal. Bob fit the bill.

“I wrote to a senator,” Miles says to Wade,” she said she would help me with my social studies paper.”

“And?”

“She needs votes and I said you and Nathan would vote for her.”

“Sure.”

“She said she’d stop by tonight.”

“Of course.”

Nathan and Wade leave for the evening and while outside

“You wrote to him as the senator? Why’d you tell him you’d stop by?” Wade is slightly amused.

“I didn’t.”

“So, a senator really is stopping by? Aw, and while I’m away? Where’s the fun in that? I always wanted to kill a politician.”

“None of your assassinations were political?”

\--

There is a strange and heavy silence. Miles finishes his meal in record time. Al smokes while casually eating her dinner, Hope keeps pulling at Bob’s sleeve and Ellie refuses to eat.

“So, uh.” Bob doesn’t know what to do. He’s used to adults. He’s used to his ex and Mr. Wilson giving him orders.

Miles stares at Bob. No, more like he’s staring into his soul. Bob feels very judged and turns away.

“Alfred?”

“Sssh. Eat.”

Bob has a silver dish that is filled with food on the counter, he thinks nothing of it as he goes to it. He sighs and begins to dig in.

Miles has since taken it upon himself to step in, in regards to Ellie. He says something in a strange language, an unusual collection of words and that seems to be the trick. The six month old blinks and then eats from the spoon.

“Miles?”

“No.”

Miles is not sure what he is rejecting, but it feels good to say the negative. The doorbell rings, and Miles hands the spoon off to Bob as he passes to answer the door.

  
“Strange visitors at night, sure let the kid answer the door.” Bob goes after him.

“Senator Dahl?” Miles steps aside and lets her in.

“So, this is your home? Well, now. Let’s get to work.” She pets Miles and Miles is not sure why he allows her. He shows her around the house.

 

\--

 

It was supposed to be a kind of date night, you know? A bit of _reconnecting_ if you get the drift. So, a cheap motel for the night, lots and lots of, reconnecting and home by breakfast.

That was the plan. A good plan, great plan. There is just one teeny problem. Every time they start to get somewhere:

“Aaagh!” Nathan grabs his head and his TK sends out shock waves.

Wade isn’t put off by the TK blasts, but he doesn’t understand the problem. This never happened before.

“Does this mean you’re completely straight now?” He tries to sound playful, amused.

Nate is in too much pain to even comprehend words or sounds. He rolls over and tries to focus. White noise is blinding. He cannot get it out of his head. He sees white. The light is still blinding, even with closed eyes.

He rolls onto to his back trying to find comfort, but the pain is not subsiding. Wade has to pin him to get him still, to keep him from hurting himself and the room's tacky furniture.

“Nathan?”

There is strange warm sensation by his ears.

The light. It's all consuming. All he can see. He struggles under Wade's pressure.

“You’re bleeding.”

He can feel fingertips trace his ears. Wade is now starting to panic. Bleeding by the ears is the furthest from good.

“I don’t understand.” His voice is strained and he’s emotional now.

“I didn’t do anything.” Wade is trying not to lose composure. He places his hands on either side of Nathan’s temples. Nathans body is still writhing in pain and not responding.

“Please don’t do this. I can't help you, if you.” He can’t finish the sentence.

He doesn’t like to do this, the whole invading and entering someone’s mind, but there’s gotta be something here that explain this whole thing. Hes sifting through moments. Memories.

“Oh, _that’s_ something for later.” Good. He’s getting angry. He likes that. Then he _sees_ it.

There is an image, like a film projection. Hope Summers, the elder aka Roni Dahl these days, walks over to Nathan as he lies in stasis.

She leans forwards, close to his ears and whispers. Something drops into his ear, Small piece of metal. She taps, pushes it inside.

There we go.

Urge to murder nearing maximum levels. He has to perform some neurosurgery now.

Fun.

It takes a lot of energy and focus to get it right. To heal his brain, while extracting the little foreign bastard that Hope left for him.

It’s something, isn’t it? He rolls the tiny piece of metal and wires between his fingers. So small. So much damage. He crushes it.

“Nathan, darling.” He purrs and caresses his face. Nathan opens his eyes. The white noise is gone. He can see. Can focus.

Then he _sees_ it.

Like a large projection.

Domino and Nathan mid locked lips.

  
“You have some ‘splaining to do.”

* * *

 

**Next time: Miles's night with his Senator! Marriage counseling! Bunnies! Thanos gets out of his chair! Will questions be answered? Will Mistress Death spitefully marry a clown? Tune in next week!**


	8. Something lost, something gained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't edited as much as I liked, but whatever. I'm sick. Life got weird. There was this thing with a spider and pants, and yeah that sounds like a terrible kinky spideypool thing, but no worries, the spider died! Because, I killed it. I'll probably come back to this chapter later. I feel like Thor is playing serious racquetball with my brain, not okay with that. Anyway, it's done, for now, this chapter.

* * *

 

_“You want to be exclusive?” Deadpool found that precious. It was Tuesday. Things just seemed to happen on Tuesdays._

_They were in an  arthouse yet still seedy motel room. Deadpool mostly was suited up, just had to adjust his sexy combat boots when Nate half shouted/asked/demanded to go steady._

_Nate was not one to ask for anything, so this is why Deadpool actually paid attention. The plan of his was going well: Be involved in Cable’s universe. He was doing all of this for Stryfe, so why did he feel so   hollow when Cable wasn’t around? It’s not like he really cared for him._

_Nathan was just a job. Something fun. So, why did his heart make this strange beat when he asked to go serious serial, and why did he want to_

_“Yes.” Nathan didn’t sound so confidant that time._

_“Hm. What do you mean?” Deadpool moved back towards the bed._

_“You know what the word means.” Nathan was not in the mood to play games._

_“But, what do_ **_you_ ** _mean?” Deadpool crawled towards him and settled next to him. Nathan ignored him and continued to stare at the ceiling._

_“The opposite of casual.” He sighed. He turned onto his side, away from the other man._

_“And?”_

_Nathan did his best to ignore the hands that were caressing his sides and moving towards his neck._

_“You. Me. Us. Only. Together. No games. If you’re not into it, that's fine, but I’m out.”_

_The hands paused for a moment and then continued._

_“You would leave?”_

_“I’m too old for high school dramas. Either we’re a serious partnership or we’re nothing.”_

_“You’re not listening to what I’m asking you.” Deadpool gently turned Nate to look at him._

_“What are you asking?” Nathan was tired. He had a sick feeling he knew where this was going._

_“What_ **_kind_ ** _of exclusivity are you asking for?”_

_“What other kind is there?” Nathan wanted to hit him._

_“Well, do you want me to_ **_not_ ** _fuck other people?”_

_“I’d figure that was implied, but yeah. That’s part of it.”_

_“Mm. ‘fraid I can’t promise that, even if I wanted to.”_

_So that was it then. Nathan was going to pack his things and go. It was nice while it lasted. Deadpool, however, wasn’t letting up._

_“However,_ **_emotionally_ ** _exclusive? I can do that.” He kissed Nate, who hadn’t been not expecting that._

_“What does that mean?” Nathan’s honestly dumbfounded. He blinked several times and tried to comprehend whatever the hell that meant, but it was hard, since he was being snuggled._

_“You like me, I don’t hate that, and I won’t betray that.”_

_Nathan says nothing because he’s not sure how to respond._

_“I won’t_ **_like_ ** _someone else. As long as_ **_we’re_ ** _a thing, you’re mine and I’m yours,_ **_emotionally_** _.”_

_Nathan still did not seem to get it. Deadpool hit him and then pressed his head against his._

_“My_ **_heart_ ** _is yours, stupid. I can’t promise I’ll keep others out of my_ **_bed,_ ** _but I won’t betray you by giving out my-- please don’t make me say it again.”_

 _“You won’t_ **_love_ ** _anyone else, but me?”_

 _“Yes, that. I can promise_ **_that_** _.”_

_“Oh.”_

_Nathan considered this. Perhaps this was the best thing Wade could offer. He wasn’t a normal person, so of course they wouldn’t have a typical or normal relationship no matter how serious it became._

_Nathan often forgot about certain things when it came to Deadpool. The normal rules did not apply. He’d have to remember that, if he wanted him to stay._

_“Nate,” Deadpool did not like the silence on Nathan’s end and took it to mean something bad,” I told you already that I--”_

_Nathan pressed his fingers to Deadpool’s mouth, silencing him._

_“That works for me.”_

_He took his hand into his._

_“Great! Now, let’s come up with some rules . . . “_

 

_\--_

 

_Well, this is the opposite of good._

Nathan was thrown from the bed, through that static memory, which dissipated as he passed through, into the next room next door, and eventually landed into the shower. His vision became cloudy.

The wind was knocked out of him, his jaw was sore and Wade was not in the mood for games.

With the grace of a predator Wade approached Nate, grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up to his feet.

He prepared for the next physical attack, but it did not come.

“ _You_ asked _me_ to be _exclusive_.”

Nathan said nothing.

“You asked me more than once.”

The grip on his throat wavered slightly before strengthening

“You even proposed to me twice.”

“You laughed and said no both times.”

The comment caused pause, which gave Nate what he needed to get out of the grip and push Wade away.

He spun around and grabbed Nate’s foot and pulled him back.

“You asked for a family and I gave you one.”

“Still trying to figure that one out.”  Nate head hit the wall again.

“I gave you _everything_ you wanted and you cheat on me?” The anger wasn’t in his words anymore. Hurt. Betrayal. Nate didn’t need his powers to know how devastated Wade was.

“Five allowances remember?” Nate mumbled.

“Yes. _To fuck someone_ , not to run off and start a life with! What are you not getting about this? _You ran off with her_! If it _was_ just sex I could deal with it! Pat on you the back, well done, you finally get how sex works, but no.”

The anger was coming back.

“You hurt me.” Nathan said quietly.

Nathan didn’t meet his eyes and kept his gaze to the floor. This was a conversation that was long overdue.

“You pissed me off, get over it.”

“You know what I mean.”

Wade released him, confused.

“What are you talking about?”

“You _know_ what I’m talking about, stop avoiding.”

“Him.” Wade asked. His voice almost a whisper now. Nathan nodded. Wade stepped back and turned away.

“I never lied about him.”

“Who’s the one cheating?” Nathan frowned.

Wade head whipped back around so fast, Nathan felt the whiplash and snap. He moved away in surprise.

“ _We_ were a thing before I met _you_. You don’t get to play moral high ground. I never hid him from you, and I chose _you,_ to build a life with, not him. _So, what the fuck is your problem?”_

“Why do you still need to see him then?”

“Because I want to. He’s . .  precious to me.”

“Maybe Domino is to me.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

“The bed’s right there.”

Sometimes Nate could be a riot.

“No more games, do you honestly _like_ her?” He was vulnerable. Shields were down.

“I don’t know. I think I could.”

“Could you like her more than me?”

He avoided eye contact with that one, any bravado was long gone. He needed reassurance.

“Do you like _him_ more than me _?”_

“I don’t.”

“There we are then.”

“Nathan.”

“Wade.”

“I will hit you.”

“No.”

“No, you don’t want me to hit you, or no, you don’t like her more than me?”

“Whichever you prefer.”

Wade hit him and then pulled him close.

“I hate you so much.”

“Make-up sex?”

“Hm. Who says I forgive you?”

“Well, I know that’s not your gun, and your swords are on the floor in our bedroom at the house, so.”

“I don’t want this fight anymore.”

“I know.”

“Nathan, if you want to stay--”

Nathan looked him in eyes.

“I want to stay.”

“I want to believe you.”

“What do you need from me?”

“You’re so careless with your words.”

“I’m serious.”

“So am I.”

“Whatever you need me to do. . . “

“Whatever I need?”

Nathan nodded.

 

\--

 

“This is my room.” Miles liked showing off his things

His room was his safe place. The last two months he had a space theme. His walls were painted black, stars and galaxies, nebulas were hand drawn and then painted with a special paint and then coated with a gloss to make it pop.

He had a telescope, books on planets and his bed was a freakin’ rocket ship thanks. Miles loved his room. He had a space suit somewhere. Perhaps the Senator would be impressed by that.

Senator Dahl nodded. She smiled. Smiles meant she was impressed. Being impressed was good. Miles hid Mr. Gordo. He felt like that was the tough boy thing to do.

He reached for for her hand and pulled her into the room.

“That’s where I sleep.” He nodded at the bed. Senator Dahl walked forward, freeing herself from his hold.

“This is a nice room.” She touched the bed.

“Dad let me design it! Nate helped, but mostly me.”

“What does your father do again? Your letter was unclear.”

“Oh. He um.” Miles is not really sure himself.

“I think he said he was a kingmaker and businessman”

“He would.” Senator Dahl scoffed.

“I asked them and they said they’d vote for you.”

She snorted. Miles felt weird. Like he was doing something wrong.

“They said they would.”

“I’m sure they will.”

Little Hope ran to the door but stopped. She did not know the lady with Miles. She backed away and half hid behind the door.

“Who is this?” Senator Dahl bent down and waved at Hope who looked at Miles, unsure.

“That's”

“She can tell me her own name.” Dahl cut in.

“Hope.” She said, her voice low.  The older woman smiled. She reached out towards her.

“That’s a pretty name.”

 

\--

 

When her visit was over Hope the elder did not look back as she approached the car waiting for her.

“This is crossing a line.” Hope ignored her friend.

“I’m doing my job.”

“You’re spying.”

“I’m buying votes. The votes you need so I can bring you closer to power, which is the whole point, isn’t it?”

Stryfe would be amused, if he knew this wouldn't come back to him.

“I’m not going to keep protecting you if you continue to do this.”

“I can live with that.”

 

\--

 

“That’s what you need?”

“It is.”

Nathan considered what that would mean. He’s not one to take things lightly and he’s fucked this up so much and the lives of others who had the unfortunate luck of caring for him.

So if he has to sacrifice a piece of himself, well that’s fine. He’s done it before and results are still pending, depending on your point of view.

So, he makes up his mind with a nod.

“Alright, if that’s what it takes.”

Wade cups his face, kisses him, finalizing their contract. With that, it’s done.

“I feel like I just sold myself to the devil.” Nathan muses.

“Mm. I’m prettier.”

 

\-----

**Two months later, (because)  
**

Steve Rogers is a needy bastard. He hates politics, doesn’t understand The Game or like The Game or how to play The Game. He has people in his employ and inner circle who do, and he has no real sense of boundaries when it comes to his questions and random last minute tasks.

If you’re on his staff at the moment, you have no clock out. He did not mention this to one Nathan Summers and Natasha. Natasha stopped taking his calls after ten. Nathan, has too much of a responsibility mentality to do that and say, “no”

He’s been working for Steve for a few months now and he is regretting. More so because his personal life is now nonexistent and that leads to an unhappy partner, whom he never sees anyway.

Thursdays and the weekend. Those were the days Nathan was in theory, free. In theory he was able to relax, take a load off, kick up his feet (not that he would, because he’s not a barbarian and the furniture is expensive), and relax. Spend some time with Honey and the kids.

It is Thursday.

Nathan walks in what was the main lounge area of the house and realizes that he’s in trouble.

For one, he forgot it was _Thursday_. Thursday is date night. For the last two months, he’s had to cancel. He didn’t do that this time, because he forgot what day it was. This was the only night he’s had off from one needy Captain America.

How did he come to know it was Thursday? Because he just walked into a barn. Those white Christmas looking lights were strung up along the barn, and there was a walkway that was illuminated by mini lanterns that were glowing a nice orange.

There was an aged long wooden table, with wine and two plates already set and piled with food. The music in the background was jazz. Soulful. The kind that plays at lounges in the 30s. One of his favorite times to visit.

Oh, sweet lilac wine. He was being seduced and he had no energy to respond the way he wanted.

“You’re late.”

Nathan did not want to turn around. He knew what he was in for. Pinstripes. How he loved Wade in pinstripes and when they played this game, he wore his best American Gangster suit. Which is what he’s currently rocking, fedora too.

“Your dinner got cold three times. Three! I was starting to worry you were going to cancel again. I know you wouldn’t do that.”

Nathan’s led to the table and gently, but firmly pushed down to his seat. Nathan avoids eye contact. He inhales deeply. As soon he allows himself to settle and enjoy himself, he knows it will end.

“Did I do it wrong?” Wade picks up on Nathan resistance and looks around. Usually Nathan loves this reality shape. They’ve done the barn before. Wade frowns. He’s not used to negativity when he plays out his lovers fantasies.

“No. It’s perfect.”

And he’s prepared Nate favorite meal, so of course he feels worse for not being in the mood.

“What is it?”

Nathan nods to Wade’s plate, which is a different meal all together.

“What’s yours?” He asks, stalling.

“Mine? Oh, you know. Kind of a pot roast.”

Nathan accepts that and picks up his fork, he’s about to take a bite when his phone goes off. Like he had expected.

“New rule, no phones.”  Wade snaps his fingers and waves his hand. He wants the phone.

“It could be important.” Nate hesitates, Wade takes it.

“Is it ever?”

“Point.”

The call ends and Nate tries to relax and starts again, but a ding! Goes off, meaning he has a voicemail. Then a few seconds later he hears the text notifications.

“He needs me.” Nathan reaches for the phone only to be denied.

“Uh, no. I _need_ you. I’ve been needing you for the last two months. Rogers needs you like he needs water in his lungs. I, on the other hand, need that friction back in our jeans. The readers are getting bored in the closet. So, eat up and then we can eat each other!” He was practically bouncing in his seat

And more texts. Nathan sighs and smiles sadly. He doesn’t waver his want for the phone.

“This isn’t fair. He spends more time with you than I do. What happens if he wins? Does he get full custody? Do I only get weekends, and alternating holidays?”

“He’s asked me to move to Washington. There’s an apartment that--”

“You’d move out?” Wade felt like that sentence punched him.

“I’d come back on weekends. If you choose to stay here.”

A switch went off in Wade’s mind. He knew what he had to do. Consequently, he crushed the phone. Nathan pouts, he liked that phone.

\---

Stryfe did not expect to see his lover so soon. Deadpool, full costume stormed in his home office and shook with rage.

“I need this done. No more red tape. No more dancing.”

“Oh? I’m not defending what she--”

Deadpool waved him off.

“I’ll give her what she needs. I’m sure she’s dying for this anyway.”

“And what’s that?”

 

\--

 

_“ . . Miles.”_

Miles is having the time of his life, or of the moment. Senator Dahl is showing him around the capitol building. His class is visiting for the day and Dahl’s in charge of the tour and made Miles her special helper.

They were at lunch now. Miles couldn’t stop moving, bouncing, smiling. He felt so cool. He opened his lunch bag and sighed. Bob sucks at lunch. Dahl smile sadly.

“You know what? I’ll take you out to lunch. My treat.”

Her bag vibrates.

“I have to take this call, but I’ll be right with you. Wait for me by the door.” Miles nods and runs off.

Hope answers the phone.

“What is it? I’m-- oh? Really? He’s really on board with that? Works for me.”


	9. Stuff, yo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took awhile for this. Life got weird. Mom got her appendix ruptured twice, got a side job, and then new job, but new job didn't tell me so yeah  
> also, really hurt my leg, set up a writing portfolio, then forgot to read comics and then read comics, got angry at comics and stopped and then went back and now here we are!

 

* * *

Wade is one content god in this moment. Why? Because he finally got to have Nathan without interruptions, thank you much very. Which is where we are. Nathan is asleep, Wade is resting all warm and happy beside him.

In this moment, yes, he is very happy. He’d be even happier if Nate’s new phone was not chirping. He raises his head to check the clock. It is 3 A.M. Wade lowers his head and relaxes again.

The phone goes off again.

A very sleepy and groggy Nate reaches for it and answers.

“Lo.”

“Huh?”

Wade sighs as Nathan sits up and pulls some of the covers away from him. He turns the light on next to him. Wade crosses his arms. He is no longer content.

“Steve--I. Right.”

Nate pinches the bridge of his nose and he ends the phone call.  Nate taps Wade’s shoulder without looking over.

“Steve wants to see both of us. He’s apparently outside.”

“Why.”

Nate shrugs as he slowly wills himself the strength to leave bed and dress.

Steve wastes no time. He rails into Nathan. He pushes back into the side of the house, only to be thrown backwards. Nathan blinks, he did not touch Steve.

He rebounds quickly.

“Wade, I wasn’t going to hurt him.”

Wade appears from the shadows, says nothing. He leans against the house, he does not hide his boredom or irritation. He checks his nails, not bothering to acknowledge Rogers.

“Wade, I--oh my god.” He covers his mouth in horror. He slowly walks toward his friend.

“What happened to you?”

Wade turns to face him, his look intense. It is neither blank nor a glare, just is. His marred skin transforms into clear, healthy skin. His eyes became a beautiful clear blue, like the summer sky in Alabama, his blonde hair returns.

Yes. This is the pretty, pretty man that everyone knows. Wade mutters something about shallow mortals and thanks life for his precious clones.

“Better?”

“You’ve never seen his true form?” Nate asked surprised. He looks at Wade. who shakes his head.

“That’s your?” Steve shakes his head of those thoughts. He came here for a reason.

“Why are you here?”

“Tell me it isn’t true.”

“It isn't true.” Wade pushes himself off the wall and heads back towards inside.

“Tell me Miles isn’t your captive.”

Wade stops walking. Nate steps in front of Steve.

“Wade has an unique perspective on the adoption process.” He keeps his tone light and half smiles.

“Was he abducted?” Steve is trying to keep level. The kidnapping of children does not sit well with him.

“No.” Wade is trying not to straight up murder his friend. Very, very tempting. He swallows back the urge to kill. He counts to six.

“Damnit.” Steve grabs his head. He pulls at his hair. He walks in circles. This is bad, Very bad. He doesn’t care if this will costs him votes or if he now is out. Miles.

“Why do you care?”

“Why do I care? You are kidding? Wade, if you--you cannot--Miles must be returned to his family.”

Wade turns around and looks to Nate.

“Is he home?”

“You put him to bed.”

Wade turns to Steve.

“He’s home.”

“I mean, his real family.” He sighs exasperated.

“I told you, he is.”

“Wade, it’s. In this--we do not just look at random children on the street and take them home like they are strays! You committed a crime. A serious, vile crime.”

“I provide him food, shelter, clothing, education, siblings, three extra care providers.”

“That’s not the point.”

“What _is_ your point?”

“Nathan.” Steve is desperate.

“Steve’s point is because you did not legally go through the process of adoption, despite your genuine care and love for Miles, you will be viewed a monster who ripped him away from his family and are abusing him."

“You think I abuse him? Is this because of my previous issues?”

“Your--”

“I think means his previous children.” Nathan says.

Wade nods.

“I don’t and my prior offspring earned that fate.”

“I don’t know how to respond that.” Steve wants to cry.

“Don’t then.”

“I have no choice, but I have to report this.”

“Okay.”

Wade rolls his shoulders, cracks his knuckles and then walks over to Nathan.

“Baby, you’re tired. Go back to our bed and I’ll join you later.”

Nathan says nothing and does just that.

“Nate?”

“You’re still his hero. It would be cruel to have him watch while I maim you.” Wade is a very considerate god and lover.

HIs Deadpool suit manifests itself onto him. He bends forward and completes his stretching.

“You brought this on yourself. I said you could _borrow_ Nate and then you took him from me. You allowed Miles to enter the Avenger Program when you know I asked Tony and Peter to _reject_ him. You let Tony, the same cretin who killed my favorite lover, into my home, my sanctuary, when I wasn’t home, and snooped around.”

Deadpool pauses to consider something. He tilts his head to the side and his mask shifts some. He’s smiling under the mask.

“Though that guy did taste nice. I don’t know why I like ears.”

He steps forward. He reaches behind and grabs the handle of his blade.

“And sure, I leaked the info. I told them to do it. Your campaign is done and I get Nate back and you can play Captain Avenger again. Everyone wins. That’s the new plan. And yet, no. Again, you do something so frustrating against me. You really think I’m going to let you take Miles away? I didn’t sacrifice him just to _lose_ him!”

He points the katana at Steve.

“You’re working for Dahl?”

Deadpool lowers the blade. He is silent before he holds his front and breaks into hysterics.

“Nice argument.” Steve mutters.

Deadpool sobers and straightens up.

“No. They work for me.”

“Why do you want her to win? Is that your goal? Who is she Wade?”

“The screaming will come now.”

He turns the blade around and hits Steve in the face with the hilt.

Elbow to the face, a kick to his gut, it’s not long before he’s on the ground. Deadpool pulls him onto his lap and waits while Cap heals.

“I let you win when we’re in public because, you’re Captain America. The people need you to win. I do like you. I find it difficult to kill you, so i’m not going to. You don’t want to go to war with me. You will lose.”

He pushes Cap off his lap, dusts off his pants and stands up.

“Go home, Steve.”

\--

 

Wade joyfully goes up the steps, down the hall to his room. His lounge wear manifests, replacing the Deadpool suit, and he climbs back into bed.

Soon, he’ll be warm and content. He moves closer to Nate.

“Is Steve okay?”

“Mmhm.”

Nate, satisfied, allows himself to sleep.

 

\---

 

The morning is hopping. Bob is cooking. He sniffs the meat in the pan and scratches his head. He’s not used to not wearing that stupid Hydra mask. He also, probably should not be touching his hair while he cooks.

He sniffs the meat. According the label, it’s fresh. Miles takes his spot at the table. He makes a face. That smell is foul.

“I don’t like fish.” Miles will have the salad, thank you kindly.

“Fish?”

Bob fumbles for the container he found the meat in. The date does say it should only be a day old. So, why the terrible smell?

Nathan enters the kitchen, his stomach turns. He knows that smell. Images flash in his mind. Faces, bodies, ash. He can taste the ashes, the human debris. It all floods his mind. He grabs his head. He has to get out of here.

He pushes past Wade and finds comfort elsewhere.

“That smells great.” He leans over Bob’s shoulder and looks at the meat in the pan. Then he sees it.

“Bob, where did you get this?”

“The fridge, it was in a container. I think it turned.”

“Red ink?”

“The label? Yeah, it was red.”

“Miles and Nate can’t have this. Future reference, red ink? Off limits.”

“I’m going to get rid of it. It turned.” Bob takes the skillet off the stove and intends to throw it out, but Wade catches his wrist and stops him.

“The meat is _fine_. Just don’t serve it to Miles or Nate.”

“Are you sure? The smell.”

“That’s how it’s supposed to smell.”

“If you say so, Mr. Wilson.”

 

\--

 

There are some things that you cannot get used to. Wade finds Nate outside. He’s hunched over, wiping his mouth with his hand. He’s been sick. Wade has been avoiding this conversation for some time.

“You sick?”

Nathan straightens up.

“That odor. I know that stench, Wade. It’s something you never forget.”

“Nathan.”

“What did you do?”

Nathan’s fists clench and unclench. He turns his head to the side, to look at Wade but not giving him full attention, his body still cold and closed off to him.

“What did you do, Wade?”

Wade says nothing. He does not want to answer.

“Tell me it’s not what I think.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“ _Make_ it simple.”

“Can we talk somewhere else?”

“No.”

“My people have their own diet. You know I’m not from here.”

“Right.”

“And while I can feed off of energies, which Is what I usually do, there are more-- chaotic and sexual energies are great, it fuels me, but it’s nothing compared to what I get out of flesh.”

“Flesh.”

“I don’t know why it’s that way, but it is. My existence here is a _punishment_. They wanted me to always feel ostracized and never belong, so they left my cellular structure and everything else about me the same. Which is great! Have the form of a cow? Well, shift me off to the dairy farm, where I can survive by eating the others! I get it. I fucked up back home. I knew you wouldn’t take this well, so I didn’t tell you.”

“Your people feed off of human flesh. That’s your preferred sustenance.”

“Yes.”

“You first took Miles in--”

“No. Never. Always intended to raise him.”

Nathan is silent for some time.

“I can’t blame the wolf for needing to eat.” Nathan feels strange. Maybe this was a new ethical age.

“You--we’re good?”

“I--it wouldn't be fair.”

Wade rushes forward and embraces him.

“I thought I’d lose you over this.”

“No.” Nathan grimaces and is grateful Wade cannot see his discomfort.

\--

Wade purrs all happy like. He wraps his arms around Nate’s chest and nuzzles. He has less secrets between them and Nate still wants to be around. He likes that.

“That was nice.”

“You did most of the work.” Nathan is still feeling a tad awkward, given the recent knowledge development.

“Hmm. Something wrong?” He feels Nathan tense some.

“I’m good, just, uh, hungry.” He’s not sure why that thought came to head.

“Ooh. Food run.” He sits up and leaps out of bed.

“I don’t know if I like where this is going.” Nathan sighs.

Wade returns with lots of food and dumps them on the bed before sitting next to Nate and sorting through the grub.

He picks up what appears to be a piece of cheese and leans over to Nate. Nate is puzzled at first, then he understands. Wade wants to feed him.

Nate opens his mouth and Wade happily moves the bit of cheese towards it. They repeat this a few times before Wade looks at him and looks down at a particular piece of meat that could very well be a skinless finger.

“Ah.”

Nate, hesitant, does so. He tries to keep his hands steady and his face neutral

And he yup. Wade wraps his mouth around the fingers. After a crunch, he sucks on Nathan’s finger before Nate pulls it away. Wade places his hand behind Nate head and pulls him close for a kiss.

Nate tries not to think about bone fragments and bits of human flesh that could very well now be on his tongue.

Wade moans softly into Nate’s mouth as he breaks the kiss.

“Still hungry?” He asks as he cups Nate’s face with both hands.

“I’m good on food.”

“Me too.” He pull him close for another--

“Mr. Wilson!”

Bob pounds on the door on the other side.

“There are people here, asking about Miles!”

“Be right back.”

Covers thrown back and with a snap clothing manifests itself. Nate stars to follow but Wade turns.

“Stay, puppy.”

Nate freezes. He cannot help but obey.

\--

Al does nothing. She wants this to happen. Miles is confused. He does not want to talk or go anywhere with these people.

“We’re here to help.” One woman says.

“That’s good to hear.” Wade says as he comes down the steps. Al moves away. 

“We’d like to ask you some questions.”

“Okay.” Wade smiles. He moves forward. They pull out a book, he grabs her by the head and spins it around, killing her instantly. Miles runs and hides behind the couch.

“Oh? What’s that? I cannot hear over your--”

“You killed her!”

“You mean, necks aren’t supposed to do that?!” He steps backwards, hand over his heart. He screams.

The other woman runs out of the house. As she rounds a corner on the street she runs into--

 

\--

Nathan is still where he was left when Wade returns. He walks over and touches his face.

“Okay, we can play now.”


End file.
